Code of Infinity
by gh0st3
Summary: Four years later after Human-Covenant War has ended. Infinity, three UNSC and Six Thel's ships were finally secured Requiem after eliminate Covenant Loyaltist. They return to their home as they found out they traveled into strange event. UNSC will fix their rights from wrong. Or should they save by themselves? It's their choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone **

**I adopt Nexus Gundam's story and he had hard time to update it but he can't write the story anymore. From his story will be deleted and I decide to adopt his story.**

**As copyright that I don't own Halo (series) or Code Geass. All of OCC or make-up weapons belongs to me. I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

"You have my thanks." Human language

[How copy] Human communicator

"Doctor!" PA system

'What is this?' Thought

**UNSC Infinity orbit of Requiem, March 3rd 2558**

The UNSC Infinity held is orbit over the Requiem entry portal and the captain of the vessel Captain Thomas Lasky watched as they slowly drew closer to the sun before he covers his eyes to block the light before a sun sheet covers the screen though they could still see the sun it wouldn't blind them.

Commander active his hologram, "Sarah, how's it going on Requiem? It's getting awful warm out here." , said Lasky, asking the commander of the SPARTAN's assigned to the Infinity.

**Requiem**

"Crimson got their score." Palmer says before she leans out of cover firing both of her pistols at the Covenant Storm soldiers "Ours is proving slightly more difficult."

Sarah motions her head to the side and SPARTAN Paul DeMarco moves up firing his combat rifle before he goes into cover saying "Anybody tell these goons left their buddies behind?"

SPARTAN Madsen pops out of cover firing his sniper taking down another Elite as DeMarco yells out, "Move up!" as he raise his hand to move forward.

"Coming through!" SPARTAN Gabriel Thorne who was the only SPARTAN without his helmet yells as he ran down the hall while SPARTAN Tedra Grant throws a grenade yelling "Fire in the hole!"

The grenade killed most of them only leaving two more Elites who continued to fight while Demarco sees a console and looks at Thorne yelling "Thorne there it is!"

"I'm on it!" Thorne yells running to the console as he active it before Six SPARTAN's catch up with him.

"Almost there let's move it Majestic!" Palmer yells as Tedra killed the first Elite.

"Move up!" Demarco yells gunning down the last Elite before Thorn brings up the device.

"Clear." Tedra says when no more Elites came out before Thorne deactivated the device which falls onto.

"Artifact's offline." Thorne says with a neutral tone.

"Let's get out of here." Palmer says and they all ran back down the hall towards their Pelican.

**Infinity artifact room**

"Doctor Glassman?" Lasky says over the PA system of the Infinity.

"It's off the floor, captain!" Glassman yells as he motion the artifact floated off the floor while he drank his coffee.

**Infinity bridge**

Lasky turns to a crewman saying "Try it now lieutenant James?"

"It's working! We're free!" The lieutenant turns to him as he says with hope as the Infinity moves away from the portal. Most of the crews were cheering or clapping, they felt relief they got out from Requiem. No wonder for how long were they been here.

He raise his hand, "Call all fleets to regroup before we leave."

"Aye, sir." said James, sending the messages to _Say My Name, Black Wraith, Alexander _and six Thel's fleet to regroup with _Infinity_.

**Requiem**

In Requiem a Pelican could be seen flying through the sky dodging debris.

She heard from her comm, [Sarah, we're on whatever speed you got. We gotta leave now!] Lasky says as Tedra flew the Pelican.

"We're almost home." Palmer says to the captain as Tedra flew the Pelican before they notice another Pelican in front of them.

"Crimson are dead ahead, Commander."

"Punch it!" Palmer yells and the two pilots increase their accelerate Pelicans flew towards Infinity before they skid across the ground as they touch their ground. While the crews took the fire out before the SPARTANS and two pilot crews got out from pelican.

**Infinity bridge**

"All hands aboard." The ships AI Roland says to the captain who turns to the LT saying "LT, get us out of here!"

"Aye sir!" James says pressing a button making the Infinity's engines light up before it flies out away from Requiem as it crashes into the star where when it crashes.

It causes the star to go super nova and explode. The Infinity, thee UNSC ships and six Thel's fleet flew away from the flames. It is said that the flames were fast approaching before it activates engages a Slipspace portal and flies through unknowingly they flames caused a problem with the portal where when they came into open space.

"Emergency jump complete, Captain. Injuries reported on multiple decks but no major casualties." Roland says before Lasky opens a ship wide broadcast saying "Captain Lasky to all crew, we made it!"

Everyone on the ship cheers at the good news before Lasky turn to his crews and says "Good work everyone!"

"Uh, sir there seems to be a problem." Roland says, causing everyone on the bridge to stop as they notice Roland made mistake.

"What is the problem?" Lasky was confuse as he turned and ask AI.

"Well it says here we're close to Reach but it's supposed to be in front of us." Roland says and everyone turns and their eyes widen because where Reach should be was nothing but blackness.

"What the hell happened Roland? Did they took out Reach?" Lasky point at blackness, asking him about if they did attack Reach

"No, sir. They did not attack Reach. From what I calculate and something cause to our Slipspace portal which it was caused by the flare from the sun turned nova created an anomaly. I think we jumped into dimensions and time." Roland says bringing up different data screens.

"What?" Lasky was surprised before he turns around and giving his order to helm, "We need to make sure that it's true… Helm take us back to Earth."

The Infinity and the rest of fleets reentered Slipspace and flew towards Earth but when they arrived they were surprised when they found not one UNSC ship or orbital platform.

"This doesn't seem right." Lasky says before he looks at a crewman and says "You. I want you to access the human network."

Everyone was surprised but were also confused and wanted answers before they accessed the systems and to their surprise the time wasn't 2558 but 2010 a.t.b. They accessed the data only to find that the timeline was different and that instead of the country, America , it change into Holy Empire of Britannia. Now America don't exist anymore.

They accessed more data and what they found sickened them about how Britannia invaded other countries for themselves and stripped it of its culture, name, and way of life and the only indication of their existence… is with a number. Compare with UNSC dealing with rebels. UNSC did change much after Human-Covenant War. Now they are not same.

They looked through the data only to find a recent invaded Japan but what confused them was that it was also the place where they found out that the emperors own son and daughter were sent too… as political hostages.

Lasky narrowed his eyes with putting his fist on his chin before they found info about the exile only to find out that the prince and princess who were known as Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia were exiled after the death of their mother who was a member of the Knights of Round which it was considered a human equivalent of the honor guard ultra and they found out that she was a commoner by birth before marrying the emperor.

They found out and were impressive before she was assassinated by someone. After her death her daughter Nunnally was crippled and blind from her mother's assassination. Lelouch confronted the emperor for justice and many Sangheili knew that took great inner strength to go up to a leader for that and Thel smiled seeing the princes resolve.

Lasky looks at the map of Japan before he looks at Rtas saying "Do you think we will find them?"

Lasky doesn't know how to answer. He know what he made his choice from his first rescue many years ago. Through he couldn't protect his friends and girlfriend. With his friends died and he was inspired from John-117, believing him that he would made his choice. Instead he made his decision, turning at him, "I think this boy would handle this." said Commander, pointing him at the screen.

The recently arriving Palmer looks at Captain and says "What reason?"

Thomas looks out at Japan and says "This may not be the Earth we knew but the Prince name is Lelouch. He gained my respect and we may be able to find a way to unite this world before we return home. You will take small scouts with you. There will be five ODSTs will be accompany you." He gave their names from ODSTs. She read their files as she read, _Rookie, Stacker, Dutch, Veronica _and _Banks._ They are not like average soldiers which they were involved their missions or special ops during Human-Covenant War. She close her file before giving it to him._  
_

Palmer looks at her friend before she nods her head and they found their location which was in the very center of Japan in a forest but then Lasky saw something that made him worry. Twelve Britannian soldiers were closing in on the prince and princess and from what he knew was that they were just children.

Lasky turned towards Roland saying "Roland tell Fire team Majestic and Helljumpers that their going for a rescue op."

Roland nods before issuing the orders.

**Pelican entering atmosphere**

"Is it true our mission is to rescue two kids?" the Hoya asks confused looking at DeMarco.

"Yes it is Hoya but the Captain thinks these children may be the way to unite this world." Demarco says to his teammate while Thorne loaded his assault rifle wearing new Recruit armor. They noticed there are five ODSTs were polishing or checking their weapons in case jam. Four of them were not wearing their helmets, except a lone soldier sat on the corner, he often not to speak to anyone or SPARTANS. No one knows his real name, nor took took his helmet off. Thorne did not bother to ask him, instead focus his objective.

The Pelican reached the drop off point and touches the ground before it lowers its ramp where Majestic and Helljumpers walks out.

"Keep the Pelican warm until we return." Demarco says.

"You got it." The pilot says before DeMarco turns to Hoya and Madsen saying "You two remain with the ship, keep it safe and should you see any Britannian soldier coming to close then kill them."

The two SPARTAN's begrudgingly nod their heads before DeMarco, Tedra, Thorne and Helljumpers made their way towards the location of Lelouch and Nunnally. Before they found them cornered right under them with 12 Britannians in front of them with 11 of them aiming their rifles at the children.

"We apologize for this your 'Highness' but the emperor has no use for you two." The leader says with a sick grin on his face before he took out a pistol and takes aim at the two but more specifically the girl.

"These brats need to be separate." The leader says, issuing his order before two soldiers walk up and grab the children by the arms.

"Brother!" The girl cries in fear while the boy, reaching his hand to her, yelling at her, "Nunnally!"

Thorne narrows his eyes before the leader approaches the girl saying "Sorry princess but this is payback for what your b*** of a mother did to my men ten years ago… good bye, brat."

The soldier aimed the pistol is about to kill the children but Thorne had enough.

DeMarco was about to stop him but it was too late. Thorne crashed onto the ground drawing their attention.

"Why don't you fight someone your own size!" Thorne yelled at the Britannians, firing at them.

Both DeMarco and Tedra came out of cover and all 3 SPARTAN's and five ODSTs were opened fire killing five soldiers

The leader and the 7 surviving Britannians minus the ones holding the exiled siblings open fire on the three SPARTAN's only to their horror they bounced off the shields and to the three SPARTAN's surprise that the bullets brought the shields down by thirty percent.

DeMarco grinned under his helmet and put his rifle on his back and took out the energy sword Thorne gave him and rushed the Britannians before he swung his sword cutting deep into a Britannian soldiers chest killing him before he stabs another soldier right through the heart and spine before he kicks a soldier that tried to shoot him and the kick sent him flying right into a tree branch that was pointing at him stabbing through his stomach.

The surviving Britannians took aim only for 2 to fall by fire from Tedra and one of them was holding Nunnally causing her to fall onto the ground before the soldier holding Lelouch was struck in the back by a bullet killing him and leaving only the leader.

The leader was shaking in fear and shoots at the DeMarco only to run out of bullets but as he tried to grab another magazine The SPARTAN spun around swinging his right sword decapitating the leader and leaving the three Sangheili and two children as the survivors.

"Nunnally are you okay?" Lelouch asks his sister who nods her head. DeMarco gave his order to ODSTs to sweep the area in case they would come again.

Lelouch turns around to look at the three SPARTAN's. The SPARTAN's towered above him intimidating before Thorne lowered himself to a lower height saying "Are you okay?"

Lelouch nods his head saying "Yes thank you… who and what are you?"

The SPARTAN looks at the two children before he took his helmet off, introduce his name "My name is Thorne, Gabrielle Thorne of fire team Majestic."

"Thank you for saving me and big brother mister Thorne." Nunnally says politely and Gabrielle smiles at the child before he says "You two are not safe here and we wish to help you."

The two were surprised before Lelouch says "Why should we trust you? What if you just want to take us away to experiment on us?"

The SPARTAN's were surprised by the child's assumption but they couldn't blame because they were alien to him. Thorne had to think and doesn't want to force them because they are children before he had an idea that might work.

"We are soldiers and we won't hurt you. I know you don't trust us and we'll give you a deal for you and your sister. " Thorne says and both Tedra and DeMarco looked at each other confused on what he was talking about.

"What kind of deal?" Lelouch asks curiously.

"We will restore your sister's legs and sight. Then we will protect you, then we can guarantee for your safety." Thorne says and they all were surprised but the two other SPARTAN's knew that it was the only way to gain their trust and since the UNSC medical technology was able to regrow limbs.

"You can really do that?" Nunnally asks and Thorne smile as he nod his head saying "We can."

The two siblings looked at each other before Lelouch says "Can you please give us a moment to think?"

Thorne nods his head before he says "Very well. Come to think of this, we don't know if there are more Britannians are coming here soon."

Lelouch nods his head as The SPARTAN stood up and walked to his comrades.

"Thorne are you out of your mind?!" DeMarco growls "What makes you think that they will even agree with us?!"

Thorne nods his head saying "I know but I saw a fire in that boys eyes… a fire of determination to protect his family and we all know that he won't always be there for her to protect her. His determination shown me... He proved his own strength to protect his beloved sister."

DeMarco sighs in defeat knowing he was right and that should something bad happen to Lelouch then she would be left alone and defenseless. DeMarco point at him, "Thorne, next time. You have to follow my orders. There won't be second time for disobeying my order!"

"Yes, sir. I won't do this ever again." said Thorne, accepting his DeMarco's order.

"Mister Thorne we came to a decision!" Lelouch yells getting their attention.

"What is it?" Thorne asks turning to the children.

"We will go with you." Lelouch says and Thorne smiles before he puts his helmet on as he says "Then let's go."

DeMarco issue his order to ODSTs to regroup with SPARTANS and they had no problems for Britannian's activity or patrol.

Tedra carefully picks up Nunnally before they made their way towards the Pelican. When they arrive, they notice the other two SPARTAN's standing over two dead Britannians and they were surprise there was a Glasgow in a kneeling position with its cockpit open and empty not even an ounce of blood or damage.

"Guys where did you get that?" Demarco asks staring at the Knightmare.

"These Britannians saw the Pelican and came to investigate but they also brought that machine with them. Thankfully they didn't find the Pelican. They didn't look around because if they did then we would have been spotted us but this one." He gave his thumb to point at dead Britannian who wore a pilot outfit. "He did the dumb thing and got out of his machine before we kill them." said Hoya, looking at Glasglow, kicking its leg.

"And we receive a gift from them" said Madsen, giving him a little humor.

"Then why is this machine still in one piece?" Demarco asks as Lelouch looked at the empty Glasgow.

"This Britannian Empire use this kind of machine to give themselves the advantage on the battlefield so we believed that since we have the Mantis. It would be fair to give them an upgrade which we could fight them with an advance." Said Madsen and they saw his wisdom words.

"Alright prepare this Glasgow for transportation and send word to the Infinity that we have something that will allow us to give us a better chance against this Empires own Knightmares." Demarco says as he walks to the Phantom before they board it.

They strapped the Glasgow to the Pelican before it took off into the sky before a Britannian patrol found the dead bodies thinking that it was the Japanese Liberation Front not seeing the Pelican fly away.

When the Pelican returned to the Infinity the men on the hanger watched as it set down the Glasgow. They were confused why they brought one of those machines.

The ramp open and the SPARTANs and five ODSTs were the first to climb out with a Tedra walking up with a stretcher where Thorne came out carrying Nunnally before setting her in the stretcher so that she may travel without being carried. Lelouch walked out staring around the hanger amazed before three Broadswords take off and fly out into space to patrol the sector.

"Welcome to aboard UNSC Infinity, children." Roland announce to them before Lelouch looks at an AI.

"I'm Roland the ships AI. Thorne made a promise to help your sister for this we shall give it everything what we've got. Thorne take these children to the medical bay. Don't worry Doctor will take a notes from you as well."

Lelouch turns around to see The SPARTAN behind Nunnally before Lelouch runs up and they made their way through some halls passing either marines, crewman, or other SPARTAN's.

They reached the medical bay where the door opens to show a man wearing a medical uniform while talking to his nurse.

"Is this the patient?" Simmons asks looking at Nunnally, motion around her.

"Yes she is." Thorne says as he guided the stretcher to a bed where he puts her in it.

"Well I'll fix her legs it will take me to regrow her limbs about a month to go, it will go fast without problem. But she will need some physical therapy in order to get full functionality in them." The doctor says waving an instrument in front of Nunnally.

The SPARTAN nods his head before he walks towards the door and leaves where they waited outside for an entire hour with the boy pacing around.

"Jesus calm down. She will be alright." Madsen says but before Lelouch could say anything to Madsen. The door opens as a doctor walks out and gave them for informations, "I have some news both good and bad."

"What is the good news?" Lelouch asks worried before the doctor says "The surgeon was a success, once a month to go, she'll be good as ready as she will receive her phscial treatment."

Lelouch smiles before Thorne says ,"What is the bad news?"

"The problem is... Something blocking her sight and we believe it came from outside mental interference." The doctor says causing Lelouch to have a look of horror while Thorne narrows his eyes before he says "Can we find a way to remove it?"

The doctor smiles saying "During the battle of Requiem fire team Apex found schematics for a Forerunner machine and it was meant to access the patient's mental state in order to help remove any problems the patient had like traumatic memories."

"Are you able to make it?" Lelouch asks concerned and the response he got was the doctor sheepishly rubbing his neck saying "We were making it when we were still on Requiem. Once it's finish, then she'll be good without problem."

Thorne looks at the doctor before shaking his head saying "Looks like we need kid's permission before we go."

The doctor nods his head to understanding that if you go into someone's mind without their consent then it would be like invading someone's own home or private personal.

They walk to the bed to find Nunnally lying on a bed before she turns her head looking at Lelouch saying "Brother is something wrong?"

Lelouch gains a sad look before he says "Nunnally they found out what is keeping you from seeing. They have a way but they need your approval before your sight will return as soon as possible."

Thorne stood next to him saying "Lelouch is right. We don't know if you could accept this. But we can't make our decision, instead you could give your choice is to see. Would you chosse to see or not?"

Nunnally looks up at the ceiling before she says "I chose to see everything."

Thorne nods his head before he looks at the doctor saying "Prepare the device."

The doctor nods his head before he looks at Nunnally saying "Child we will need you to sleep so that we can go in because if you are awake it will be very difficult to move around."

Nunnally nods her head before the doctor injects her with a sedative and she goes to sleep before the nurse brings in a device which looked like some pieces were floating around.

"How will this work?" Thorne asks as he and Lelouch stood in front of the device.

"The device will scan you and put you into a suspended animation where you will leave your body. We can enter the child's mind and you still have what you have on you right now."

Thorne looks down forgetting that he still had his rifle and pistol which he forgot was still on him.

"Also you have to convince Nunnally to overcome this because only she is the one who can do this. So are you ready?"

"Begin." Thorne says and Lelouch nods his head before the device scans them with a blue beam before shooting a beam into their heads and the next second they find themselves not in a ship but in a garden.

"Where are we?" Thorne asks as he held his rifle which he grabbed out of reflex.

"This is the Aries Villa. This was where me and Nunnally lived before our mother died and we were exiled to Japan."

Thorne lowers his guard slightly before they both hear a voice scream "MOTHER"

Lelouch runs to the source while Thorne ran with him before The SPARTAN crashes through a door to a large room where he saw Nunnally but in front of her lying on the ground in her own blood was a woman with pitch black hair, pale skin, and violet eyes that had no life in them.

Lelouch ran to Nunnally and hugged her saying "Nunnally are you okay?"

She, raised her head showing her eyelids closed "Brother," She ask, trying to reach her hand to him, "Is that you?"

Lelouch nodded his head "Yes Nunnally," He caught her hand as he grip her hand firmly,"It's me."

Nunnally began to cry "Brother, Mother is…" She said as Lelouch hugged her even more.

"I know Nunnally," Lelouch said as he began to cry "I know…"

Thorne looked around before his instincts kicked in "Lelouch! Nunnally! Get down!" He yelled as he ran and knocked them down and a knife stabbed into the ground where they once stood. When The SPARTAN looked at where the knife came from he found the perpetrator being a human man wearing a full black body suit and had a mask on.

The mask didn't have any face on it; the only thing on the mask was a strange bird looking symbol but not like the UNSC symbol. He saw many UNSC military personnel wore their symbols. Human's left hand was a knife while in its right was a sword.

"Run!" Thorne roared and Lelouch picked his sister up and took her to safety before Thorne fired his rifle at the perpetrator but to his surprise the bullets went right through him and there wasn't a single hole.

Knowing he couldn't win against it. He turned around and ran where he caught up to Lelouch and Nunnally.

They kept running before they turn the corner only to find themselves in a large room with nowhere else to go.

"Lelouch put her down. We must make the final stand here." Thorne said handing Lelouch his pistol but he doesn't know how to use the weapon to shoot it.

They turn their heads as they hear footsteps openly to see the perpetrator as he turned the corner. Thorne and Lelouch aim their weapons before both open fire only the bullets continued to go right through the thing.

"Why won't it die?" Lelouch asks in worry as he continued to shoot the pistol before Thorne remembered something the doctor said how that Nunnally must be the one to overcome the mental block.

"This must be what we have been looking for." Thorne says, pointing at shadow man's mask, "He is the one can defeat that we could defeat. I know there is someone who could do this. Nunnally."

The perpetrator brings out a knife and pulled it back and The SPARTAN prepared to block it only for the perpetrator to throw it at Lelouch.

"Look out!" Thorne yelled but too late because the knife connected and stabbed into Lelouch's left leg causing him to fall onto the ground and let go of the pistol which slid in front of Nunnally. That moment of distraction cost the SPARTAN the fight because the man then kicks him in the face making him stumble back before to his surprise tentacles made of the shadows started to wrap around him and he tries to struggle while the perpetrator approached both siblings in an attempt to finish the job.

"Nunnally! Pick up the gun and shoot it!" Thorne yells.

Nunnally reached around and grabbed the pistol and pointed it at the approaching man while her hands shook "But I can't see him,"

"Then you need to open your eyes!" Thorne yelled.

"But I can't…" Nunnally tried to say before Thorne said "Yes you can! You need to have faith and believe that you can do that and you can! You just need faith to beat this obstacle! If you do not then you and your bother shall die by him! Do not lose the only family you have! I have faith that you will overcome this!"

Nunnally realized what The SPARTAN was talking about and that if she didn't then they all would die.

If he had faith in her then why couldn't she have faith in herself? With a new resolve she opened her eyes and took aim at the perpetrator; she pressed the trigger sending a bullet into the man's face and sending blood, bone, and brain matter everywhere before the perpetrator started turning to ash and Thorne was released from the tentacles.

"Good job kid." The SPARTAN says smiling under his helmet. He nods his head as everything began to fade slowly.

**Earth**

Back on Earth Charles zi Britannia felt something that shocked him.

"Nunnally…" Charles muttered, looking at his hand was shaking.

"What about Nunnally?" the voice from the shadows said as a girl with pink hair.

"My Geass on her is... gone." Charles says surprised before he thought 'How did she do this?'

**Infinity**

Both Thorne and Lelouch open their eyes finding themselves still standing and both stagger slightly before they notice the Captain entering the room.

"Captain what is it?" said Thorne, salute him.

"The Eggheads just finished the upgrades and I'm calling you to congratulate Majestic for this." said Lasky, salute him as they drop their arms down.

"How long have we been out?" Lelouch asks using the bed for support.

"Five hours." The doctor says motion Nunnally's eyes, "You guys been standing like statues."

"Lelouch, you stay with your sister while I go check our own machine." Thorne says and Lelouch nods his head. Before Lasky and Majestic leave the room.

"What did you see?"

Thorne looks at captain as they walked through the halls while men and woman walked through either chatting with each other or carrying something.

"I saw something but it looked human only…. but it's not. " Lasky looks at the SPARTAN before Thorne continues "I saw a symbol on its mask and it is still fresh. I don't know how to describe what the symbol looks like. If we encounter another one what it's look like then we will need to know what it stands for."

They reach the hanger and the door opens and The SPARTAN's look in and their eyes widen at seeing where the Glasgow once stood now standing there was a Knightmare with instead of it being brown it was olive green with a more UNSC appearance and the head looked like someone shrunk a Lich and placed it on. There were two of the fact spheres that the Britannian's used which were on its shoulders and the slash harkens still remained but it also had two slash harkens on its hips and chest and the landspinners on its legs were still there.

"Oh my god." Madsen says amazed on the machine and to his surprise was that the cockpit that would only be able to fit a human was now big enough to fit a SPARTAN while a human would have more room to move around.

"What is it called?" Thorne asks walking around the machine.

"The eggheads call it the Titan." Lasky says causing the SPARTAN's to look at him.

"That sounds like a good name … what of the kids?"

Lasky hands The SPARTAN's a data pad each and they look to see a screen where they sees Nunnally finally opening her eyes and Lelouch shedding tears of joy before embracing his sister and Thel could only smile seeing it.

"What do you think should happen to them?" Lasky asks stepping forward.

"That's a good question sir." Demarco says quietly.

"Maybe they would have a chance to be SPARTAN's like the Master Chief?" said Tedra giving him a grin.

"Master Chief? Yeah I have to disagree with you because we don't know how to make them as SPARTAN. Since someone leaked about kidnapping and making them as SPARTAN." said Madsen, disagree with him.

"Ah I remember it. So how about we make them as soldier? Something like special?" Hoya says patting both on the shoulder before they all look at Thorne who was focused on the screen.

"I guess they would become ODST. I suggest someone like veteran soldier, he or she should train them before they will reach their age 13. " Thorne says nodding his head at the end.

Lasky nods his head at the SPARTAN's words and he thought that both were ready for what the future will hold.

* * *

**Author's notes: Woah! It took me to remake Nexus's chapter and I decide to change the way or missing content. I was think to change the title of the story which it is from Code Infinity to create something new. I was thinking to put new title. I couldn't tell you guys what title should I put and change in next chapter in future. **

**So don't forget to leave the feedback :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huzzah! Remake is done! **

**And also I made the reference which you guys did notice when Lelouch...oh well you'll find this out which I did inspire from DICE game :D**

**Oh right...I should put the event in Code Geass and I'm not sure how to add with this.**

_Previous: Invasion of Japan_

_Current: Domination against whole countries -**I need to put the name in Code Geass's current battle which I don't know of.**_

_Major Battles: Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto_

* * *

Chapter 1: First Battle (Arc 1)

**Earth, Area 11 formally Japan, Tokyo Settlement, year 2017 a.t.b**

"This is Alpha three; target is traveling from delta twelve towards delta fourteen at a speed of 40 kilometers per hour."

"CCB to all mobile units, declaring a code three from floor five to floor two. All units take 2-8-8 I want the target intact."

That is what was heard as a stolen cargo truck fled through a building while being pursued by a Britannian chopper.

At another part of the settlement sat a Britannian nobleman with an elderly man sitting across from him in a game a chess with several men wearing black suits before the buzzer goes off.

"You're running out of time. From here, you are going to make your moves for every twenty seconds." said nobleman, gave him smile, smoking his tobacco.

The nobleman had a smug smile before the boy with black hair, wearing his Ashford uniform replied to him, "Very well. I'm game."

The elder had a look of worry before the door opens behind him and two figures walked through with the light shadowing both figures but they were human in appearance. The elder turns and his once worried face was replaced with a look of hope.

"Did your substitute arrive?" The man asks curious before the elder stands up saying "Thank heavens, I'm saved. I wonder how the school has gone well?"

"What have we here? School boys?" The noble asks, still having his smug smile.

The figures walk into the light showing two young teenage boys with one being tall and having some muscle while the second person had some muscle making some wonder if he worked out a lot.

The tall one had pale skin, blue hair, and grey eyes with a helmet on his head. While the one with muscle also had pale skin but with pitch black hair and violet colored eyes not wearing a helmet but carried two suitcases which were hard locked with a scanner. This was Lelouch and his friend Rivalz.

"Well. Well. What do we have here?" said boy with black hair.

"I envy you kids. Today you have your time on your hands. Time for regrets. Before we start, what's your name?" said nobleman.

Lelouch looks the nobleman in the eye before he introduce his name, "Lelouch. Name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

Rivalz walks up before he glances at the chess board and says "Woah. Wait a minute... You can't win against him. It's impossible for you to win?"

He looks at him, said to him "Rivalz… when do you think we will have to leave… in order to make our next class?"

Rivalz looks at Lelouch with his confused face before saying "How about twenty minutes? Even if we are lucky enough."

Lelouch smiles before he takes a seat, "Then be sure that you could drive safely on your way back."

Rivalz's eyes were widen with surprise before Lelouch says "I'll take nine minutes to finish it. And by the way about yesterday."

"Understood sir, we'll discuss it later." The elder says nodding his head.

"Nine minutes? You only have twenty seconds per move." said nobleman, smoking his tobacco

Lelouch picks up a piece of king, made his move, "Enough time."

"You start with the king?" said nobleman, looking at Lelouch before he bursts out from his laughing.

Lelouch smiles while inside he was laughing at the nobleman's stupidity since he was a great strategist mainly because of his training on the Infinity.

**Flashback 5 years**

On the bridge of the Infinity stood Lasky, Lelouch, Palmer, Roland, Nunnally, Cononel Tarkov, General Woods and Thel, with all eight standing around a strategy map with blips with what looked like Britannian, Glasgows, infantry, and armory on one side while the other stood UNSC Titans, Marines, some SPARTAN fire teams, UNSC armor, and ODSTs and several Loyalists Covenants with both sides outside of a destroyed Japanese settlement.

Lelouch and Nunnally grew strong during their stay in the UNSC fleet with both wearing BDU armor. They made their deal with UNSC for five years to wear their UNSC uniforms with numbers shown on them, Lelouch had all zeroes and Nunnally had zero eight seven.

"Captain what is this?" Lelouch asks confused, pointing at hologram.

"Lelouch this is a strategy map. It has a full view of a battle field only and this is for your training map to test with your might strategic mind." Lasky says, explaining what hologram is.

He look at it before he notice the numbers were an advancing, "I think I know what to do." said Lelouch, walking on the other side.

"Even though the enemy is going to be AI. Basically you should remember this if you screw this up, then you'll lose it." Roland says, watching an AI enemies were advancing. Lelouch nods his head before it began.

The Infinity crew were impressed on how Lelouch commanded the UNSC forces through the terrain of the destroyed Settlement before he watches as a Titan blips out due to a Glasgow. He did something that surprised them both. He had an SPARTAN hijack a Glasgow that was alone before a crewman says "Why did he have that SPARTAN take control of that Knightmare?"

Palmer shrugs her shoulders before Lelouch says "All Knightmares have an IFF. I figure this out if we took control of an enemy IFF then we can use their own IFF's against them. Like a double-edged sword."

Everyone were impressed by Lelouch's mind before he had the Scorpion tanks positioned where they bombed a G1 completely destroying it in a ball of a fire signaling for victory.

"Wow...this kid is very impressive, should I say? These marines, he kept them alive and I originally thought the units were going to be killed and now he created a new path for tactical. And now he change the way of patterns. He is no longer as greenhorn to me" said Woods, commenting Lelouch's new strategy.

"I wish I would tell you. But I couldn't say it and I'll go with Woods." said Tarkov.

"Hmph, I did not expect that human had greatest knowledge about military's strategic." said Thel, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Looks like he knows better than Cole. In future, whole countries were already aware about Britannian's Invasion. I hope they are prepare to repel against invasion. If the countries are gone, then there will be no support for you or us." said Roland, worried about future.

**End flashback**

Lelouch remembered the day he took the field training well after he gained his rank, Field Captain and his rank has been increased. Lelouch sets the king piece into place which he starts the game.

**Ashford Academy**

"Where's Lelouch?" A feminine voice says.

In the middle of a courtyard, four girls sat with the youngest being none other than Nunnally.

With the others being her and Lelouch's friends. The girl with orange hair was Shirley, the one with black hair was Nina, and another one with blonde hair was Milly whose family were very good friends to her mothers.

"He went somewhere with Rivalz." said Milly.

"What? Maybe it's poker this time?" said Nina, shrug her shoulders.

"Looks like they forget about student council. They're off gambling for money! Lulu may be smart but he waste his brain for doing stupid things." Says Shirley while Nunnally watched from a fair distance as the air behind her moves around

Before she hears a voice saying "We found Clovis's project. We need to inform Lelouch about it."

Nunnally narrows her eyes and whispers "Make sure the Titans and Serpents are on the Pelicans. And have marines and Spartans to ready for combat in case. Oh, notify _Infinity _and the rest of fleets."

The cloaked SPARTAN nods his head before he walks away while three girls in front of her, still had their conversation. They were unaware of the soldier that was on school grounds.

**Hotel**

The sound of a metal pen hits the ground while the nobleman was staring at the chest board which it shown his king in checkmate.

"I love playing against the nobility! When they lose they always pay out of pride. By the way eight minutes and thirty two seconds is a new record." Rivalz check his time as he was amazed that Lelouch beat the record.

While Lelouch smiles carrying his cases as he says "He doesn't have time to move either. And as opponents go the nobles are stupid. Their privileges are just... parasites. That's all."

"Why don't you challenge Elevens? They're nothing like us, Britannians." said Rivalz, gave him a smile at him before Lelouch gave him a glares which it cause him to flinch.

Ever since he and Nunnally were both rescued and they were trained to respect everyone around with them. He respected the Japanese, when people compared them to the people of Britannia which there was an insult to the Japanese whose home they stole or stealing their life which it is unforgivable when they hurt them. Lelouch hated those kinds of people.

"Sorry didn't mean it that way." Rivalz tries to say in an attempt at apology before the door opens. They hear whispers before both boys look up at the screen to show a building with smoke coming from the top floor.

"We apologize for the delay. Now his royal highness Prince Clovis third prince of Britannia will address the nation." A voice announce before the screen changes to show Clovis.

"To all Britannian Citizens" Clovis says with everyone looking while Lelouch narrows his eyes.

At Ashford Nunnally snuck away from the crowd, walk towards to a Pelican which it was used for an experimental cloaking system from where she boards as it takes off.

"And the many cooperative Elevens who chose to live in our glorious Empire! Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as the current ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle that we fought is for righteous one! We, Britannian, protect our wellbeing of us and all! Everyone I would like to give you an honor to join with me in observance to eight who died for justice in the line of duty."

And with that said Clovis vanishes off screen while Lelouch thought 'Only the people would believe Clovis' lies… only a fool.'

"Well aren't you going to join in?" Rivalz asks him as he prepared his motorcycle.

"Aren't you?"

"Heh... It's kinda embarrassing, you know?"

"And I agree with you. They died for their country and shed their tears for them. It would be a waste for them for not returning their homes."

"Dang buddy. That's dark."

"It's just self-satisfactory… how pitiful for them. Besides I'm just a realist." Lelouch clearly stated as he climbed onto the side car of the motorcycle. They drove down the road while Lelouch looked out into the sky.

"That first move you made." Rivalz says making Lelouch look at him out of reflex.

"Why'd you start with the king?" Rivalz ask.

Lelouch smiles as he state, "A good ruler fights with his soldiers. He doesn't not stay on the sidelines, watching them to die for him.", he look at the cloaked Pelican.

"What's with that?" Rivalz asks confused.

"With what?" Lelouch asks.

"Do you fantasize about going to military?" Rivalz asks making Lelouch look at him.

"What makes you think I would go to military? Just like I said this before, I'm just realistic." said Lelouch before he hears a honking sound, looks at back as he notice a truck was closing up behind him and he knew that was the truck carrying Clovis's project but before he could do anything Rivalz freaks out and speeds up yelling "AH, We're gonna die!"

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" The Japanese driver yells before turning only before his red headed companion start to yell at him, "No! Not that way!" she pointed at different direction.

It was too late because the truck drove through some road blocks, crashing into an abandoned construction sight.

Lelouch smiles as he think it was a good opportunity to retrieve Clovis's project while he hears Rivalz say "Uh, was that our fault?"

"I don't think so." Lelouch says with fake innocence as he got out of the seat.

As Lelouch approached the side of the highway he sees a green light but it wasn't plasma because from he remembered only Covenant or UNSC had that.

"What the?" Lelouch says as he took his helmet off.

"Oh man this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut." said Rivalz worry about his motorcycle before Lelouch notices several bystanders looking at the crash.

Lelouch narrows his eyes before an idea came to his head 'If I board the truck and it starts moving again then the terrorists will likely drive to a ghetto to get it away and from our distance. The Shinjuku ghetto is closer so that will likely be their destination.'

Lelouch runs down to the truck and he had to use his 'Act the part.' He climbs a ladder as he start yelling "Hey are you alright?"

"Can you hear me?! Are you okay?!" Lelouch yelled before he hears a voice in his head say "It's you finally I have found my…"

Lelouch blinked twice but then the truck moved and he fell into the compartment only to land on his feet thanks to his training.

"Just as planned." Lelouch mutters before he took out a communicator as he active it, "Nunnally can you hear me? Over."

[Yes I hear you but why are you in the truck?] Nunnally asks curiously.

"The terrorists are taking this to Ghetto in order to get it out of Britannian's hands. The closest place is the Shinjuku Ghetto." Lelouch says before he hears a different voice, [This would draw less suspicion, Lelouch.]

"Commander Palmer! What are you doing here?" Lelouch was surprise when he heard her from communication.

[I am here, because I believe this would be a good time to test for your skills. Not only our soldiers but mine as well.] said Sarah.

Lelouch nods his head before he hears a voice yelling "Stop the vehicle!" His eyes widen with his surprise before he said "Hold the moment, Commander. I think the truck is being tailed by Britannians."

He cuts the connection before he hears the voice again, "Surrender now and you'll get a chance to defend yourselves in court! Stop and surrender at once!"

Lelouch hears gunfire but the truck swerves around the bullets before he hears the voice again saying "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"That's the army," said Lelouch. Before he could do anything else the door to the compartment open. He hides behind the capsule and he watches as a red headed girl walks in taking off a coat as she says "Can you enter the subway via the Asabu route?"

"Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?" The voice of the driver says.

Kallen stops before she yells back, "Because it draw a bloodbath! We can't lead them to kill our people!"

Lelouch narrows his eyes at the driver before he notice the a red hair girl name is named Kallen climb into a compartment that belonged to a Knightmare before he notices that it was a Glasgow.

"Uh, you're right!" said driver with his defeat tone before Lelouch looks closely at the girl. He realize that he and Kallen both went to same school 'So she's part of the Japanese resistance.'

He watches Kallen to shoot one of the Glasgow's Slash Harkens and his impressment, it struck one of the three following military choppers blowing it up before the Glasgow jumped out of the back and used its land spinners to remain close behind them.

"I guess I have to admit that was a good shot." Lelouch mutters as he came out of hiding before the door closes again. He hears more gunfire before he hears the sound of a Slash Harken crashing into something. He hears another explosion to come after it.

He knew that she took down another chopper before he hears a different voice yell over a loudspeaker, "The rest of you back off! I'll take this guy! I assume you dug up that obsolete relic out of some scrapheap. An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!"

Lelouch then hears gunfire which sounded like a Knightmare rifle before the sound of an explosion which it was heard of gunfire in front of the truck. It turned hard, causing him to fall onto his back as it drove down a highway.

"Commander tell Lasky to send troops to Shinjuku, right now! I think something very very bad is going to be happening soon!" said Lelouch, shouting his communicator.

[Lasky is already aware about this. He'll send SPARTANs to reach your location. Stay frosty. Palmer out.] said Palmer before Lelouch cuts his communicator.

He looks around before the lighting dims meaning they were traveling through the subway until the truck crashing into a ditch several minutes later. A door opens and Lelouch grabs his cases before he could do anything else. His instincts kicked in and he ducked right under a soldiers aerial spin kick.

"A Britannian soldier!" Lelouch yelled in his surprise before he jumped back getting into a fighting stance.

"That's enough, you mindless murder!" The soldier yells charging at Lelouch and throws a punch but Lelouch blocks it a kicks the soldier back yelling "Mindless murder? What are you talking about?"

"Using the poison gas!" The soldier gawked his surprised at what he said.

"If it's poison gas then it was made by Britannia! Not terrorist!" Lelouch yelled getting into the spotlight surprising the soldier who says "Lelouch"

Lelouch was surprised at how the soldier know his name and the only weapon he had his magnum pistol and standard COmbat Knife which it is inside of his second suitcase. His surprise grew when the soldier took his helmet off showing the face of his friend Suzaku Kururugi.

"It's me, Suzaku." Suzaku says and Lelouch's eyes widen in horror that his own friend joined the enemy.

"You're Britannian soldier? Since when did you join?"said Lelouch with his horror look.

"Yeah. I did joined the army about three weeks ago. What about you? You're a…" said Suzaku before he interrupts him, "Hell no. I caught up in this when I thought this was a drunk driver after it crashed into a building. I was driving on a highway with my friend."

Before Suzaku could say anything, a light shined from the container and Lelouch looked with their confuse face.

Suzaku rushed him and took a mask off his helmet and put it over his mouth, thinking it was poison gas before the container opened up showing a girl with long green hair and yellow eyes wearing a restraint jacket and she was in a bubble.

"That's not poison gas. What is it?" said Suzaku with his awe before the bubble the girl in pops and she starts to fall but Lelouch gets away from Suzaku and he caught her before she hits the ground.

Lelouch took her out of the compartment before he went in to retrieve his cases but when he did he watched Suzaku untie her legs before lights flash blinding them.

"Stinking monkey!" a male voice says when they saw ten men were wearing Clovis's royal guard uniforms.

"Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" said captain, shouting at him before Suzaku ran up, salute at him "But sir, I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question your own superior!" said captain yelling at him, surprising Suzaku while Lelouch looked, thinking that this was a bad position because his weapons were in his suitcase.

"However your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be Lieutenant Colonel." said captain before he pulled out his pistol and held it out for him, "Private Kururugi, take this and I want you to execute the terrorist. I want you do this with my own eyes."

Both Suzaku and Lelouch were surprised. Without his shields, he would die, knowing Suzaku wouldn't shoot his own friend.

"But he's not a terrorist! He's a civilian who got caught up with this!" Suzaku tried to reason with captain.

"You insubordinate little… that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?"

"Yes but… but I cant." said Suzaku. His word surprise Lelouch, instead he made his right choice.

"What?" said Captain growling at him.

"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian and won't follow your orders sir. I follow the military's laws. We don't harm the civilians unless you'll need issue your own."said Suzaku turn around as he gave his hand to Lelouch.

"Very well." said captain with his defeat tone, aiming his pistol into Suzaku's back, "or maybe you will pretend you will never see this ever again."

"Suzaku look out!" Lelouch yelled but it was too late. The captain pulled his trigger as Suzaku fell to the ground motionless.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled in horror before he calmed himself, remembering his friends would die either peacefully or on the battlefield someday.

"Well. Well... School boy. It's not good for you to cut your class. Collect it after you kill brat." said Captain while Lelouch sat there with his look of horror as he stared at Suzaku.

"Yes Milord!" four soldiers respond as they are before they could do anything the truck. It explodes giving Lelouch his chance to escape.

On the surface on a building stood several UNSC Marines, ODST and SPARTAN's with some Titan's and a new Knightmare that looked almost like a Sutherland save for the head that look alike Brute. This was the Serpent.

Nunnally stood in the front of the group helmet on before they see the column of smoke. The armor she was wearing was nothing but regular ODST armor due to the fact she wasn't able to go to the Infinity to get her armor.

"This is where Lelouch is." said SPARTAN walking up to Nunnally, commencing her order, "Prepare for battle."

A SPARTAN nods his head, "Yes ma'am."

Three minutes later, they hear the screams and gunfire causing them which they saw the Britannians were opening their fire on civilians.

"They're attacking Japanese!" said marine yelling with his anger.

"Go now!" Nunnally yelled while behind her on the ground in a large area surrounded by toppled buildings sat Scorpion's, Warthog's, Sparrowhawk's, and Pelican's before the Pelican's took to the air with them carrying Titans and Serpents.

"You heard her! MOVE YOUR ASSES RIGHT NOW!" said Stacker, pointing at enemies, yelling at marines.

"Ooh Rah!" said every marines, preparing their weapons.

"CAN'T HEAR IT! SAY IT AGAIN!" said Stacker.

"OOOH RAH!"

The Britannian military continued their attack and a little Japanese girl is no older than 11 years old, with blue hair and green eyes ran down an alley as bullets flew over her as three Britannian soldiers ran after her.

She kept running before turning the corner and continued to run before she tripped. She winked in pain but before she could stand up .She noticed that the air in front of her was moving before she was kicked in her side forcing her to fall onto her back and she saw the three Britannians looking at her with their disgusting smile.

"What a worthless life. Do you think we can have some fun before we kill her?" said second soldier, looking at his leader.

"Yes. We can have fun before you kill her." said leader.

Her eyes widen in horror before they hear something.

Four soldiers look and where she saw the air moving due their surprise five SPARTAN's turn the corner of a building.

"Who the f*** are they!" said third soldier yelling with his fear before the SPARTAN's take aim.

"Shoot it!" said leader yelling his soldiers and three of them who open their fire but to their horror and the girl's surprise the bullets are deflected. Thanks to its energy shield and they open fire killing them only for two more to turn the corner to watch their comrades hit the ground dead.

"Let's get the f*** out of here! We need to tell his highness!" said leader, yelling with frantic as they both run back down the alley.

The girl watches the soldiers approach toward to her, thinking her life would end. She close her eyes as the soldier passed her, "Get this kid to safety."

She open her eyes as she felt her hand on his back and look at UNSC marine while SPARTAN were after the soldiers.

**G1 base, Britannian lines**

Clovis was thinking how easy it was. He seem very enjoyable since they invade Japan which they are weak. He believe Holy Britannian Empire is the most first dominant military superpower that ruled over one-third of the world. Not to mention he was ordered to cover his own project because Charles might find this out. Before he hears a communication as general answer it.

"Your highness! We're under attack!"

"What is it?! Is it terrorists?" general asked before they hears gunfire and two cries of pain.

"Get me the visual now!" said Clovis, wanting to know what was happening. The soldiers did as they were told but they were doing that as they heard the soldier on the communicator grunting as if he is crawling away from them.

Before the soldier flips onto his back and a SPARTAN takes aim, fires his rifle striking him in the chest with enough wounds to kill him. It cause him to scream in pain and their scream could be heard by everyone on G1 before they get live feed which it came from the soldier's helmet. The camera was blinking as he hit on the ground.

They watch the camera as it was looking at the sky before they see the camera was shaking from an explosions which it could be seen when a missile strikes a building. Then a SPARTAN comes into screen firing his rifle before he runs off the screen with several more SPARTANs and serveral soldiers were following.

The last SPARTAN hit the body, causing the camera to fall onto its side where they watch as Sparrowhawk's, Serpent's, Scorpion's, Warthog's, and Titan's drove in front of the camera before a piece of debris crushes the camera.

"What was that?" A soldier asks as he point at an unknown enemies, with his confuse face, so did Clovis.

With Lelouch and a girl were running down some halls as he hears an explosions. It happened when he hears a gunfire meaning the fighting is on-going and UNSC were now likely involved.

The girl loses her footing and falls forward.

"So you're Clovis's pet project?" said girl with green hair.

The girl looks at Lelouch who held a look of curiosity as he walks up to her. He helps her up before replied "If Clovis determined to get you back then he is having a fight on his own hands."

He walks up in front of her with his cases strapped to his back before they crawl up the stairs as he whisper to her, "Stay quiet and wait here."

Before he could reach the end as he hears the gunfire. It became quieter with only sounds were bodies hitting on the ground.

"Report." A familiar voice which it make Lelouch's narrow his eyes.

"We just found them. They're here sir." A soldier came up to him.

"You're sure of it? The exit comes out from here?" Captain asks a soldier.

"Yes sir. It matches up with the old map of the city." said soldier, showing a map. Before Lelouch could slide down he hears a child's cry before he could do anything gunfire silences it.

Lelouch sighs with his regret before his phone goes off. He quickly shuts it off, it's too late because the soldiers came and grab them as they throw Lelouch against the wall hard.

"What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end." said captain, gave him with his grin.

"You scum!" Lelouch growls, clutching his fist.

"Still you did well for a student but there is something that you did not expect. You're a Britannian. Unfortunately my young friend, you have no future." said captain, raising his pistol. He was ready for shot and to notice their shocked faces when he comes out fine. A girl with green hair runs up in front of him screaming "He mustn't die!"

The captain pulls his trigger too late as the bullet goes through into her head as she falls on the ground motionless.

"You shot her." said Lelouch with his surprised before he kneels next to her.

"Hm, our orders were to bring her back alive if possible. Oh well there is nothing which it can be done. We'll tell our superiors that royal guard found the terrorist's hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think schoolboy?" said captain gave him a smile. Lelouch narrows his eyes but then girl grabs his arm as he finds himself in an unknown plain.

"You don't want it to end here do you?" A familiar voice came from an unknown place as he gave his own thought 'What?'

"You have your own reasons for living."

'That girl. It's impossible. She is dead but how?'

"If I grant you power could you go on? I propose a deal in exchange for this power. You must agree to make one of my wish to come true. Except this contract and you accept its conditions while living in a world of humans. You will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life."

Lelouch saw the images of death, war, and many more as he hears her voice "The power of a king will condemn you and you life of solitude. Are you prepared with this?"

It happens when he saw many pictures which it stay in his eyes. His eyes were widen because this image was the back of his faster facing an unknown object. He heard his father's voice "A Convergence with the Ragnarok connection? So the myth is beginning once again!?"

Lelouch's eyes narrow in determination before he accept, "Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract."

After he accept a contract, everything went to normal as he notice that he was still kneeling next to the girl's body before he stands up.

"Say... tell me how a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?" Lelouch asks as he held the left side of his face.

"Aren't you some kind of... radical?" said captain, aiming his pistol at the boy before he notices something different.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is a schoolboy or have you finally realized that the only ones that should kill are those who are prepared to be killed." Lelouch says before he reveals his eye which had the same symbol as the perpetrator that was preventing Nunnally from seeing.

"Uh, what's happening here?" said captain, feeling scared and confused.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you. No all of you must… DIE." Said before their eyes started to glow red slightly as captain cackles, "Happily your highness!"

Then captain aims his pistol at his neck while the other soldiers did the same.

"Fire!" said captain gave his order to his soldiers as they all pull the trigger their bullets through their throats and head at same time while a small bit of blood landed on Lelouch's face.

Lelouch looks at the bodies before he closes his eyes mentally, 'Looks like I have trump card to fight against Britannia and help to unite the world.'

Lelouch looks at the girl before he approaches his suit cases, opening them. The suit cases was contained with armor which he had. The armor from cases were nothing but regular ODST armor which he forget to bring his own custom armor. He puts his armor on before he grabs his pistol and checking his ammo to make sure the malfunction isn't jammed.

Lelouch looks at the girl before he hears a crashing sound and turns to see a Sanction come in.

"Captain Lamperouge, we've been searching for you!" A voice says from the Serpent as he looks at the girl before a Titan drives in.

"You. I want you to take this girl to our lines… But something is off about her. I don't want the chance that it's right." said Lelouch, gave his authority to pilot.

"There should be no problem, sir." said Frame pilot (This is what they will be UNSC Knightmare pilots are called for) before he comes out from his Serpent as Lelouch walked up.

"I have a plan but we are going to need to access so that they can identified our network." said Lelouch before he notice on his left, start grinning when he saw a Sutherland pilot jump out from his own.

"I think I may have a way to do that."said Lelouch, walk slowly with stealth fully approaches as pilot who was approaching a wounded Japanese woman.

"Sorry but you're filthy Eleven. And there will be no mercy for you" said pilot with his sick grin but before he could pull his trigger. He grab him as he slam him down on the ground before stabbing into his chest throat before he took his dogtag. He gasp his air before he died,"Sorry but you're filthy Britannian too." said Lelouch, smiling at him

Lelouch walk away from dead Britannian before he gave him an order, "Give her medical attention and take her back to our line."

The Frame pilot nod his head as he walk toward to injured woman as he gave her comfort.

Lelouch walk toward to the used his device to hack the system. It gave him two minutes to gain to access the Britannian military IFF network.

"Nunnally can you hear me? Over." Lelouch asks as he approaches a Pelican that started to drop off another Serpent.

[I hear you brother. Over.] said Nunnally.

"I have an IFF which it is from Britannian. I'm going to search for Japanese resistance. Tell our friendlies to watch their shots and avoid the red Glasgow because that one was controlled Knightmare by a member of resistance." said Lelouch as he boards on the Serpent.

[Understood brother. Nunnally out.] said Nullaly, disconnect her communication, before the Serpent drives off towards to the battlefield.

**Somewhere else in the Ghetto, battlefield**

"Those goddamn Britannians!" said Kallen, screaming with her rage.

[Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?]

"Don't worry Ohgi. It's alright. I'll distract them. Get these people out of here. Otherwise they will captured us and we can't let them to get our people!" She yells over her radio line.

** Somewhere else in battlefield**

"I know. We're trapped and they got surround us completely." said Ohgi as a resistance fighter fires a rocket to destroy a military chopper. While the other resistance fighter were fighting them back to defend their headquarters. He received his member of resistance fighters were killed or wound. He couldn't tell how his resistance were going high casualties soon.

Suddenly a chopper flies up from behind a building to catch them with their surprise. Before the chopper could fire a missile while it crashes into the center which is cause the Britannian chopper was explode.

The resistance fighters were caught off their guard before they saw with their surprise and awe. UNSC Sparrowhawks flew overhead with Pelicans behind before they saw a Phantom hover over the ground as the side doors open. Resistances fighter felt their awe and fear as five Spartans came out. The UNSC forces were marched an advance through the streets before a Britannian soldier pops out of cover and fires his rifle to shoot at them. The bullets strike the shields and he met with a bullet in his heart from where he was killed.

"Kallen, you are not going to believe this. We have something unexpected reinforcement." said Ohgi as he notice there are two vehicles carried no more than four soldiers as they stop. The soldiers jumps out from their vehicle as they move forward advance. 'Look like we have new soldiers, but who are they?'

* * *

**Author's notes: ugh...I think I should stop with half chapter. But I didn't expect this since I adopt a story. But wow...so much pack of chapter.**

**And I have to rewrite the summary and title since I got two reviews, six favorite and seven followers. I guess I might've need to improve the next chapter. **

**And please don't forget to leave the feedback! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY SMOKE! Guy! Did you notice Halo Collection is coming to our anniversary?! Looks like I'm getting excited when they remade our classic! Plus Halo 5 Guardian! **

**Can't say every Halo fans were hyped when they saw our anniversary is coming this year or at least I think of.**

**And sorry I made delay because I played games from Steam**

**Warframe**

**FTL: Faster Than Light**

**Katawa Shoujo**

**Payday 2**

**Classic Star War (Jedi Knight Series and Republic Commando)**

**Among the Sleep **

**and Outlast Whistleblower. **

* * *

Chapter 2: First Battle (Arc 2)

**Red Glasgow, Frontline**

"What was that? New soldiers?" said Kallen, asking him about new soldiers as she notice a SPARTAN is shooting down a running soldier.

[Yeah. And I saw Knightmares were driving by.] said Ohgi.

While in her Red Glasgow, she notice the UNSC forces were running off into the battlefield. She hears the gunfire as she continue to move her Glasgow away from stray bullets. She sends her Slash Harken to take the chopper down as it crash into building as it came down.

She returns to two Sutherlands before she stop her Glasgow, they were behind her which it cause her gasp with her own fear.

"It's our Glasgow friend."

Kallen drives away from, knowing she doesn't want to be discovered. Not to mention she was being watched by Reclaimer.

Lelouch look at his controller, watching the screen from his cockpit. The train is approaching through the Ghetto and he gained to access the manifest. He gave himself a grin before he active his communication line to access resistance fighters, [The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance.]

"Who is this? How did you know our code?" said Kallen, asking her unknown contrator.

[Names doesn't matter. If you want to win the war then I need you to trust me.]

"To win the war?", said Kallen, raising her eyebrow as if she had her high hopes.

She makes her Glasgow to move onto the tracks while she was aware that she was being follow by two Sutherlands.

"Okay, what do I do?", said Kallen, asking her mysterious contractor as she continue to drive on the tracks before she notice a train was coming toward to her.

[Since you trusted me. You can win the war. Jump onto the train.] said Lelouch. He moves the Reclaimer to change his position as Kallen jumps onto the train The train continue to move on and crashes as Jeremiah stop the train.

"You think you could go through your way?" said Jeremiah, thinking his plan, "If it's your plan. You have to go after Glasgow."

"Yes milord!" said second Sutherland as it leaps into the air before Slash Harken cuts through the machine in the mid-air which it kill a pilot from inside.

"What was that?" said Jeremiah. He is confuse that his second sutherland was destroyed before he notice a green armor of a Serpent.

"What the hell is that?!"said Jeremiah, cried out as he react to lift his rifle but he didn't have time to counter-attack against Serpent. It leaps out from the building as it start to shoot at Jeremiah. He move out of his way but he is not very quick enough before the bullets caught through his right arm and leg.

He grunts as his Sutherland shook before he hears screaming and turns as he notice that red Glasgow was charging at him. He realized that he would win against rebels. He quickly activate his ejecting system as the container was sent into through the air.

"You saved me. Thanks a lot but where did you…" said Kallen, couldn't finish her question because the enemies were already gone. She looks around as she notice bullets and plasma fire were going off with an explosions but she suspect that Britannian were being defeat.

"Huh? Where did he go?" said Kallen, looking her own surround area.

"Kallen, what the hell did he tell you this earlier!?" She knew his voice before reply to him, "Did he contact you too?"

[Yeah. He did and Yoshida's group were here as well.] said Ohgi before they heard a sound from radio.

[Are you in charge?] said an unknown contractor as they heard the same voice.

Ohgi was confused before he replied [Uh... Yeah. I am in charge of Resistance Leader. But who are you?]

[Names doesn't matter. Just you notice our help is here and will provide you with your assistance. And thee, I present to you the cargo train. It's right over there. They're tools for your victory.]

Kallen uses her Glasgow to open the cart and her eyes were widen. She notice there are two new model Sutherlands as Lelouch state, [If you want to use them, then you could win the war and I'll give you an order so that you and your people will survive.]

"Hey there's more in here!" said one of Ohgi's men.

"Here too!"said another.

"All of them? But how?"said Kallen, couldn't believe there more Sutherlands before Lelouch active his radio, [Woman in red Glasgow.]

"Y-yes?" said Kallen.

[Stay where you are. Your units are going to run the decoy. You got that?]

"Understood."

[Energy filler status?]

"I think it will take fifteen minutes. I think."

**UNSC controlled territory, Battlefield**

"Then recharge it. Fifteen minutes and I'm going to give your next instructions. In the meantime you have to remove Sutherlands IFF's so that Britannian wont track their machines and my allies will come and give you our own IFF's." said Lelouch, sitting his position which he is next to Nunnally's Serpent, two Titans and a Pelican.

[How do we know what your allies are like?] said Kallen, asking him what allies are like as Lelouch smiles under his helmet before he replied to her question, "They are soldiers which they are using their new Knightmares."

Lelouch disconnect his communication as he gave his signal to Nunnally as they head toward to resistance movement's location.

Back with resistance they were caught off their guard from an unknown faction before they heard a humming sound. They look up as they notice a Pelican was fly in before the Serpent and Titan were drving in before she put her helmet on and her visor were polarized before she climbs out from Pelican.

"Who is your Resistance Leader?" Nunnally asks with her voice distorted by the helmet as UNSC engineers came out from pelican. They carry their IFF tags as they walk toward to numerous Sutherlands. They start to put their IFF tags on every Sutherlands.

"I am in charge of Resistance Leader. Who are you?" said Ohgi, raising his hand in the air.

Before Nunnally replied to him as she approach toward to him, "Names are classified, but you can call me, zero eight seven. We are here to give you our IFF so that our forces don't confuse you with Britannian's. And we are also attempting to save many Japanese as we can."

"Hey hold on. Why should we trust you!? We don't know you or your group in case you'll try to backstab us!"said red headed Japanese man, yelling at right behind her as she reacted, spun around as she twist his arm, locking it as she drew her magnum pistol from her right leg as she held it on his head which it cause resistance fighters were froze.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You surprised me, but I don't like sneaky one."said Nunnally hostel his magnum on her right leg.

"Surprise? The hell you talking about surprise?! You almost killed me!" said resistance fighter, yelling at her while he rub his neck.

"You shouldn't. You don't sneak up on people's back."said Nunnally, walking past by him before she stops, look over her shoulder, "Also you shouldn't act like that in front of your people. They mostly likely to kill you."

"Ugh. I don't trust her." said man with red hair, narrow his eyes.

"You don't trust anyone that you've met someone else, Tamaki." said 087, causing his name was Tamaki, which his eyes were widen. While UNSC Engineers were about to start to replace the Britannian IFF's for UNSC IFF's and changing their networks. Before an engineer pat on Tamaki's right shoulder, "You'll get use it. But you never mess with her. My advice, deal with it."

**G1, Britannian's line**

With G1 they were getting their reports of an aliens and unknown factions were coming out from nowhere with an unknown Knightmares and air support.

"The terrorist are mixed with Eleven populace and are mounting a minor resistance to fight against us. They pose their little threat to our vastly superior army. The aliens however… our casualties are going higher by the minute,"said General Bartley, changing his strategy on the map.

"We know. You have to keep moving,"said Clovis, leaning his right arm on his head.

"Understood your highness. But the gas capsule will be…" while Bartley was interrupted by Clovis, "What the public thinks. Once we recover it, you have to send someone else to eliminate the witness."

"Yes. And we have to keep searching it." said Bartley, looking back at map as he received more reports from soldiers while they encounted aliens and unknown factions with super soldiers.

"Either the way I want it captured dead or alive,"said Clovis, stood up as he point at map.

**Britannian's ****controlled territory**, Battlefield

"Hey are you certain about this? Are you sure new IFF will work with us?"said Tamaki, worried about new IFF. While as UNSC Engineers walk past by moving to engage against Britannian forces.

"Yes. IFF's will work with Sutherlands because we tested it on captured Glasgow and Sutherland about seven years ago. Our decisions were made by our Admiral long time ago and now they were base and upgrade our Glasgows."said Nunnally.

"Alright people let's move. Get to your assign points and I will give you orders." said Ohgi before Lelouch contacts him saying [P-1 can you move? Looks like you people are all set.]

"Can't you tell us who you guys are? At least your name?" said Ohgi, doesn't trust newcomers.

[I can't. If they are listening to our transmission because we are using our signals and communication which we can use the different frequency. If Q-1 is on schedule then two enemy Sutherlands probably will reach you with twenty three seconds. You can shoot them through the wall.]

Tamaki give his look with an annoyance, "Ugh, he's out of his mind! I don't care if he is japanese or britannian!"

"Everyone. Double check your weapons and systems,"said Ohgi, gave his order to resistance as everyone did as they were told. Nunnally is about to relay the order with spoken russian language which it confused with Resistance Fighters which they were surprise.

"What?! Are you serious!?"said Tamaki, raising his eyes as he was surprise by russian language.

**G1, Britannian's line**

"Enemy spotted at point F-31, sir." said staff officer, as the red triangle start beeping.

"A faint, eh? Oh how pathetic they are.", said Clovis, gave himself a smirk, "Finish them off." He had his knowledge about battlefield against enemies. The moment that he may pick an easy so that there are no Japanese Liberation Front and he would love to see their reactions.

"Tell Lazlo squad to go straight in! Have Hugo an Valerie strike from the rear." said Bartley, pinpoint at F-31.

**Battlefield**

**Peter Solvia's POV**

Private Peter and his four squads went through destruction building as he notice a britannian soldier was flying from top of destruction building which it is not far from above. He notice a soldier was smoking with his tobacco, pump his shotgun, "Yeah, right, bitch!" He jump down as he land on it safely, look at Peter and his four squad stop before they continue to move toward to building, "Sir! We are here to clear the building. But there are numerous of civilians who can't evacuate by themselves!"

"Then let's steal our show from bastards!" said Marcus P. Stacker, laughing by himself as he raise his hand to give his order, "COME ON, YOU LADIES! SHOW THEM WHAT WERE YOU MADE OF! THEN LET THOSE F*CKERS HAVE SOME!"

Peter and his four squads were lucky to follow him because the rumor was half-true which he survived in Human-Covenant wars. Some said he died in war and they've seen him as if he is ghost. He wasn't sure if the rumor is true...You could tell the Master Sergeant is the most legend which he is almost compare with Johnson.

Once they got inside the building as they heard the guns were already killing the japanese citizen. They notice the civilians were coming their way before they face against new soldiers.

Their faces were fear and realized they have no hope left, instead Peter's squad start to give his japanese language to people," 人々を下にGET!"

As the japanese people got down as they were told before britannian soldiers caught up with them before Stacker killed a soldier with shotgun, "HAVE SOME ASSHOLE!"

Peter and his four squads start to shoot against britannian soldiers. They took their cover before UNSC Soldiers stop their guns before a soldier gave his signal to civilians as they hurried got out. Peter took his grenade out from his pocket, took his pin out as he threw it, "Grenade!"

UNSC soldiers retreat as they found their cover. It blows up, killing them as britannian soldiers scatter from corner as UNSC soldiers continue to shoot them down. Once they stop shooting, they heard carefully as they move forward before Stacker active his communication, "Lasky, the hornet is clear, I repeat hornet is clear." He nod his head as he gave his order, "Let's go and sweep the building!" They continue to move forward to clear each room as they continue to eliminate remaining britannian soldiers.

**Somewhere in Battlefield**

Behind the wall, the resistance and UNSC forces stood the Knightmares with the Sutherland's and Titan's weapons ready.

The Knightmares open their fire through the wall which it strike two Britannian Sutherlands as they were moving from behind by Glasgow, destroying them and killing the main pilots from inside.

**G1, Britannian's line**

At G1 the staff officers were watching as two Knightmare's signal has gone into Lost.

"Hugan and Vallery are both lost." said officer, turning at him from map.

"Huh? What's this? An ambush?" said Clovis, confuse about an enemies.

"Sir! Our Duke squad is lost! They are killed by an unknown factions!" said Officer after he receive his reports.

Most of people were shock and originally thought the soldiers were suppose to be finest and now their soldiers were getting high casualties soon. If Clovis would send more soldiers, then it could create the problem. Instead He gave his orders to officers so that he gave new orders to every Sutherlands and infantry.

**UNSC control lines**

In the combat zone at a distance, Lelouch stood his Titan with Palmer and fire team Majestic were standing next to him, looking at screen while he move piece on chess table.

"Mmmm. Like the one that I did took my training, five years ago. An ID signal can become double edge sword. But there is something that I would like to think of this because of Japanese citizens were in danger."said Lelouch as six SPARTAN's nod their heads.

'Looks like he is starting to becoming a fine soldier… maybe it's too early to give him a promotion.' Palmer thought while Majestic looks at the map as he point at location where the source came from while focusing on Nunnally's forces.

**Combat line, Battlefield**

[P-1, P-4, P-7. Move a hundred meters to the right and fire your Slash Harken's towards three O'clock. Remember leave most of the choppers for the Hawk's that's why they are here.] said Lelouch, pinpoint at screen.

With fifteen minutes later, they were installed their IFF on every Sutherlands. Nunnally told and gave them their code names with each vehicles and weapons so that they will know what it is so that Nunnally don't want to confuse with brand names.

"You heard him! Do what he says!" said Ohgi, start yelling to give his orders to every resistance fighters as Tamaki climbs into his Sutherland, "Dammit. What else does he want us to do?"

[P-5. You ready?]

"Argh! Stop calling me with stupid names!"said Tamaki, doesn't like new names while several marines were quietly laughing with newcomer.

With his command was given to resistance fighters as they destroy another Sutherland before it receive a single bullet.

**G1, Britannian's line**

"Sir! The enemy is moving toward to G28!"

"Send Lazlo squad in! Uh. I mean send Glaubey squad in!" said Bartley start yelling with his frantic.

"Does it mean… the terrorists have our military weapons?" Said Clovis.

**Battlefield**

Back with combat zone a Slash Harken flies up as it crash into the roof of a building before Kallen use her Glasgow to fly up. She skids across through the ground to move toward a Sutherland. Before it turns around as she punches Sutherland as she send it to fly off the roof. The Sutherland was out of control before the pilot quickly ejects as it fly into safe distance but it goes straitht into UNSC territory.

**G1, Britannian's line**

"Glaubey has been ejected! All of his units are now lost!" said Officer, notice the several signal has become Lost.

"Change our codes and intercepting our transmission!" said Bartley, yelling with his frantic.

"We already did! Four times!"

"Do it again!"

Clovis had enough as he stood up, "This failure is unacceptable! UNACCEPTABLE!"

"Forgive me, sir!" said Bartley, was expecting Clovis' mercy.

Before it become conflict against his sub ordinate as a screen pops up which it shown a man with pure white hair with blue eyes wearing a lab coat. His name is Lloyd Asplund, gave his greet to Clovis, "Good afternoon!"

"What is it!? But we're in middle of operation!" said Bartley, shouting at him with his fear.

"Oh. I was going to say it is time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon! If you give up too early, there is a chance that we could beat them,"said Lloyd gave him with his smile.

"We don't have time to play around!" said Clovis, walking down the stairs.

**UNSC controlled territory**

Back with combat zone, both of resistance and UNSC forces were tearing the Britannian military apart with Banshee's targeting. The choppers and the UNSC soldiers were going against the Britannian infantry while Knightmares were engaged each other with the resistance and UNSC frames from winning all engagements.

"N group. You will continue your advance."said Lelouch, move a knight piece on his dash-board as he watches the holographic map. Both of resistance and UNSC Knightmares took four britannian Sutherlands down.

"Now it's too easy but you have to keep your guard up. And don't fell for it."said Lelouch as everyone gave their agreement with him.

**G1, Britannian's line**

"We just lost Lazlo squad!"

"So do it! Bring Quinsley squad! up" said Clovis, trying to his aggressive voice.

"But milord. That would break the encirclement up!"said Bartley, gave himself with his surprise.

"I don't care! Just do it!" said Clovis, almost shout at him as Bartley and his sub ordinate to continue to issuse their orders.

**UNSC controlled lines, Battlefield**

'Now, the enemy has five options. They made their move. I believe I know what it will be…' Lelouch thought wile he create a new path, then he figure it out as he active his communication,"Tell all infantry to move away from our position and retreat to our lines. You have to await my order,"said Lelouch as he wait for their respond from General.

"You have plan? If it's your plan then I hope you know what were you doing and I'm calling my soldiers to move our positions away," said General Woods as he disconnect his communication as he watch UNSC forces moved away from the battlefield.

**At G1, Britannian's line**

"Reinforce the breach with every units are available to guard us! All is we know that enemy forces are here!"said Clovis as the staff move around to following his orders in order to change their tatics.

**Britannian lines**

Jeremiah climbs out from his cockpit, shaking his head as he remove his helmet as he notice the Sutherlands were drove by past him.

"Who ordered them to break our formation?!" said Jeremiah.

**UNSC controlled territory, Battlefield**

"Well, that's stupid stupid move than I expected."said Lelouch and every SPARTAN nod their heads with agreement.

"Q-1, do you have an area map?"said Lelouch, connect to Q-1 .

[Yes. I have a map of the old town. But it doesn't have current land marks.] said Kallen.

"Ah. This'll do this."said Lelouch, receives the map from her.

"Alright! Send in Burts and the others too!"said, Clovis, hiding his arrogant pride.

"Mission number three now." said Lelouch

"Concentrate our forces there, surround them!" said Clovis, issue his order.

"Is everything prepared?" said Lelouch, asking SPARTANs if they are prepare.

"The enemy's main force is that center dot! Finish every one of them off. Make sure you leave no survivors!" said Clovis, execute his order.

Back to Lelouch's position, he smile at his own brother's stupidity.

**Battlefield**

Multiple Sutherlands drive through destruction buildings to reach their destination from where the dot was. When they arrived as they found their own forces were arriving with no resistance or UNSC anywhere.

Everyone was confused from map. There are no fighting and nothing, except their own forces.

"What!? Where's the enemy!?"said Clovis, smashing his fist with char's arms.

Britannian Sutherlands drove toward to captured Sutherlands, Titans and Serpents under it with some of the UNSC Knightmares carrying SPARTAN. A SPARTAN took detonator out as he flicks it. He turn around as he gave himself a grin from under his helmet. He activates it as it start explode with flash and orange fire which it cause the ground were shaking under with all Britannians forces and Sutherlands fell from under them and they were crushed to death by the rubble.

He move his piece as he took his white king down while he watch the Britannian forces fall over,"With this I call check."

Everyone were speechless. They lost so many soldiers and Sutherlands as they watch the center dot has been expanded and every Sutherland that gets caught in the red is now replaced from an arrow to LOST.

"Now what will you do now brother?" said Nuanally, asking him as he looked at the hologram of G1.

**G1, Britannian's line**

Clovis took his several steps back with his horror. He became quiet, gave his thought, 'Who? Who the hell am I up against? What if… He's even better than Todoh?'

"Lloyd!" said Clovis, yelling his name as he got his attention.

"Yes your highness?"

"Can it win? Will your toy beat them?"said Clovis, asking the scientist if they had chance.

"Never thought you ask. And milord please be so kind to call my super weapon is called, Lancelot."said Lloyd, gave him a smirk before he disconnect the screen.

**Knightmare trailer, Britannian's line**

"Z-01, Lancelot activating, Lancelot activating… and releasing hatch… Z-01 Lancelot standby for activation. Caliber extension initiated." An artificial voice says while inside the trailer a familiar Japanese male zips up his Knightmare pilot uniform before the suit is automatically adjusts to its wearer.

[Did you read the manual?]said an female scienctist.

He replied to her, "Pretty much. You could say...It's pretty much advance than regular."

[Well done. You scored the top of the class in the simulator.]

"Only if you could've told me this earlier."said Suzaku while he walks down in the hall.

[Huh? Well, it could be but there is a little possibility is zero.] said an uknown voice as Suzaku gets out from medical trailer.

"Does it mean there's still a chance to get right reason?"

[Yes. I'm afraid that's true. But you're not to do anything reckless. I should tell you about new system was not outfitted with an ejection mechanism.]

"Okay I understand miss Cecile."said Suzaku before he hears a hissing sound which it came from as he notice the tarp was covering the machine which it fly off before he sees the white and yellow colored frame.

"That's it?"said Suzaku, was shock with newly Knightmare Frame.

[Yes. And I shall introducethe newest...no wait, the most advanced weapon were originally developed by us in the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps: Lancelot the world's first seventh generation Knightmare frame.]

**Lancelot control**

"If you're ready, Suzaku. Shall we proceed with the initial startup?"said Lloyd, asking him if prototype is fresh.

"Initial startup is now proceeding from phase twenty. Equipping energy filler." said Cecile as the filler was automatically inserted.

"Initiating Devicer is set up."said Cecile as Suzaku got into his cockpit, adjust his seat.

"So far, it's going by the data." said Lloyd as the protype Knightmare frame has been started up while the trucks moved out of the way for the Knightmare.

All of the trucks were out of their way as Lancelot moved into its position, the legs were spread out, and its right arm was almost touching on the ground and its left hand was high in the air.

Lloyd narrows his eyes with his confusion before the Lancelot lowers its landspinners.

[Lancelot, activate the ME boost.] said Suzaku before he heard the tires were start to rubbing against the ground which it create the smoke.

"Lancelot is green and now launching!" said Cecile before Knightmare shoots out from trailer which it cause everyone fell onto their backs.

"Hahaha! Running full throttle out of the gate!" said Lloyd.

**Battlefield**

"Looks cool than manual. With this… Uh!" said Suzaku, grabbing his side of pain which he felt his wound from where the bullet has struck.

**Combat zone, UNSC Controlled Territory,**

In the combat zone UNSC forces were returning while the Knightmares returned to the surface and they were continuing the assault on the Britannian forces.

With Tamaki he was shooting down a tank while a Banshee flew over him firing blue plasma into the cockpit of a Britannian chopper causing it to spin out of control before crashing into a building exploding.

Tamaki looks around before he notices something and says "Huh, what is that?"

"It doesn't look like a Sutherland-"Tamaki was interrupted when the Lancelot crashed into him destroying it and sending Tamaki's cockpit flying while the Sparrowhawk noticed new Knightmare Frame.

* * *

**That's it! Halfway of battle and also I want to give the note about Lasky will declare the war against Britanian. But I don't know if I made the choice.**

**I leave the choice here, Should Lasky declare the war against Britannian or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**While playing Dark Souls...**

**Me:...F*CK! WHAT THE F*CK?! SERIOUSLY? (Start ranting) Goddammit...Only if this game should be easier. Let's try aga- NO! I DIED AGAIN! EVERY GODDAMN TIME WHILE I DRANK MY POTION AND GETTING PWNED BY SKELETONS AND DRAGON!**

**I HATE DARK SOULS!**

**Oh right...I'm losing my mind and will never play Dark Souls.**

**Now the story start here. And I don't own anything! Halo belongs to Bungie/Industries 351 and Code Geass belongs to Goro Taniguchi. All of my original belongs to me!  
**

**Now I'm going to play Dark Souls *died by enemy* F*ck...**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Battle (Arc 3)

**UNSC territory, Frontline**

"Heh... Give another push and britannian military will fall soon." said Lelouch, moving his pawn on his chessboard.

Thorne nods his head, knowing they would win and it will fall then they reach Clovis with one step.

[This is B group, reporting the enemy's presence.] said resistance fighter.

"What is your status?"said Lelouch, watching his resistance fighter's Knightmare Frame. His status seem fine except every units were offline. Oddly, every units haven't gone offline or were killed.

[Everyone were ejected but it took four units out and their status has gone flat!]

His eyes were widen with surprise before he need to know enemy's number, "How many enemies are there?"

[Just one! I think it's a new model! That I've never seen anything like AGH! NO!] before his communication was interrupt, but there was static which it made Lelouch realize that Knightmare was a prototype, Lancelot which Roland found Britannian's project weapon.

"What's going on here? Please respond and I need to know what's happening here."saind Lelouch, wanting to get more report. But the units were not available as he decide to change his way, "Thorne! Notify our commander and let him to know about Prototype Knightmare Frame!"

"On it, sir!" said Thorne, activate his communication, "Sir, it seem we received new Knightmare Frame," said Thorne, walking away from him as he watch Pelican fly by past Lelouch's position.

**Battlefield, Frontline**

A Sutherland ejected a pilot before it fall on the ground, dusting as it shoot through the air before it moves away as it reveal a new prototype Knightmare Frame, Lancelot.

"GODDAMMIT! THIS..." said Japanese pilot, yelling at Lancelot before both of them were opening their fire with bullets which it was deflected by an invisible shield.

**UNSC territory, Frontline**

"What? An energy shield!?"said Lelouch, was confuse about newly prototype Knightmare Frame before he hears a cry from the radio as it has gone into static and went dead.

"Looks like Roland found a new model from Knightmare Frame."said Palmer before Lelouch stood up as he made his way back as Pelican flies in with a custom Serpent as it drop it on the ground.

He hope it inside his Serpent before an AI gave Lelouch's authority, "Username?"

"Zero. Zero. Zero."

"Password?"

"Lotus"

"Waiting...Access grant" said AI, gave him to gain his access his system as Lelouch start his Serpent, "Let's see how your prototype was made of."

**Battlefield**

A Slash Harken crashes through the neck of a Sutherland which it force the pilot from an auto eject.

"Damn it!" said surviving pilot before Lancelot uses it Slash Harken to slice it into the air. It dodges the bullet from the Sutherland before it spins in the air as it crash, spinning landspinner into Sutherlands shoulder which it cause the machine has gone into stiff.

"Yes! I can do this! With Lancelot! I can stop all of them at once!"said Suzaku, excited with his own spirit before two Sutherlands arrived and they open their fire on Lancelot use its shields to block them to create a cloud of dust.

Lancelot shot through the cloud, took one of its wrist as it mount his Slash Harkens from where it use as the blade cut off one of the Sutherlands heads off, rendering it as it became useless. It cut off last Sutherland's right arm which Lancelot disarm its rifle. The Sutherland tried to shoot before Lancelot dodge before gave him a quick reflex as he shoot second Slash Harken into Sutherland's hip which it cause the pilot has forced into auto eject before it start exploding.

**UNSC territory, Frontline**

"N units. What is it?" said Lelouch, trying to connect resistance but his response has gone into static. Which it means he is dead or ejected which they can't use them anymore.

"I guess new model has becoming our problem,"said Lelouch, muttering by himself before he looks as Palmer before he replied to her "What do you suggest about to fight against it?"

"I would say... we should drop the building down." said Commander, gave him a map as she point it on the objective.

His eyes were raising, start thinking about his new way, 'Looks like I have to use another strategy.'

**G1, Britanian's line**

"For heaven's sake now. I already owe my brother a debt and I don't need an encore anymore. Looks like our problem will be no longer to concern with us." said Clovis before he walks onto his throne. He start smiling at new model, "I almost lost my mind and hopefully those goddamn bastards will be wipe out by ours."

He look at the map as, the resistance Sutherlands were being torn apart by Lancelot as it weaved around from bullets. Lancelot took down every Sutherland it encountered at all time.

**UNSC territory, Battlefield**

Lelouch narrow his eyes as Lancelot continue to move advance around from the map before he notice a hologram of a Pelican has start to move into the battlefield.

'Tarkov used to tell me during my training, first feet into hell.' Lelouch gave his thought from his training while focusing on a single building. He felt pelican detach harness as his Serpent drop it on the roof.

Before he notice serveral meteors were coming down from sky. He knew ODST were coming here so that they will harden their battles so that they could support with resistance, SPARTANs and UNSC marines to help to break through Britannian's lines.

**Lancelot trailer, Britannian's line**

"The readings are even higher than we predicted." said Cecile as she continue to read the report with her awe.

"Looks like pilot is taking his job very seriously. I always know my work never fail me."said Lloyd gave her with his smile.

**Somewhere in battlefield**

More Sutherlands were falling on the ground as Lancelot flew through the air as he recalled its Slash Harkens.

'If I can stop all Knightmares then this battle will be over. No matter what it takes. I have to save Lelouch and that girl.' Suzaku gave his thought as he stop stop Kallen's Glasgow wish single arm and start to crushes it, which it cause her unit to spark. Before he notice a red mark was coming toward to him as he was already aware another Sutherlands will avenge his fallen comrade, turns around as he notice a new machine. The new machine punch through Sutherland's chest as it grab a pilot without harm. He notice that pilot was frantic as he pull his pistol out from his pocket, start to shoot it. But his ammo ran out as he threw at helmet, banging its hand.

"Is this their leader? Where did he get new one from?"said Suzaku as his factspheres start to activate.

Before a person open from his cockpit with his strange red and yellow armor. It has shoulder pauldrons are replaced by three metal plates arranged in an overlapping fashion similar to the armor of a Japanese samurai. And the chest armor has thick, round collar piece protecting the neck, as well as an angular strip of armor that appears to be strapped over the chest, featuring a small delta in the center. Lastly, he wore his custom helmet, seven angular spikes, one to each side, and the face plate is fused into a single piece and contour. The top rear guard of the helmet is pointed, revealing a protruding spike and the bottom rear, around the neck, forms a neck guard, which it look alike samurai helmet.

"Looks like I found a new toy. Care to introduce our names?" said an unknown man with red and yellow armor, waving at Suzaku, "No names? Huh? I should go first. I am Forge known as F532. And I belong to UNSC. You'll know about this later."

Suzaku became silent, as the leader spoke out with his name and organization. He notice that Sutherland looks completely different than any unit that he know of.

"Say...we fight here and see your new prototype." said Forge, went back to his cockpit, starting his Serpent before he threw the enemy pilot away before he lift his rifle as he start to shoot before Suzaku react and leap through the air as he heard from him, "You can jump whatever you want! How about...you should stop doing bunny hop!"

Suzaku sent his Slash Harken to slice it as it hit Sutherland's torso, deflect against Slash Harken which he was surprise that the shield block it.

"What? It has shield?"said Suzaku, his eyes were widen wish his surprise before Knightmare leapt into the air as it spun, kicking it hard its chest, sending it crashing into the building with its back. The building start falling down as the dust start flowing.

Suzaku gasp before he start groan, stood his Lancelot up before he heard several explosion and his look with his horror as the building fell right on top of the Lancelot's helmet.

**Knightmare Trailer, Britannian's line**

Everyone were looking at Suzaku with their worry while Lloyd was busy to bite his finger nails. He was worried that enemy will damage his prototype. If they did, it would cost him to make another one about few years to go or worst. He doesn't want his work to be destroyed, nor it will becoming failure experiment.

'Am I going to die here?' Suzaku gave his thought as he saw the light before he was surprise as enemy's hand grab Lancelot and pull the damaged out from rubble, held it as Forge taunt at him, "Scared, huh? You need your lesson to fight against me. With your Lancelot became clumsy! This time I'll put your toy into junk!" He start laughing at him before he heard his radio.

"W-what? What the hell?!"said Suzaku, gave himself with his surprise while enemy Knightmare released its grip as Lancelot drop on the ground. While Knightmare took its several steps back as it turn around and head toward to G1.

"Palmer! We are detecting several Britannian soldiers and a tank were approaching a large building which the surviving Japanese were in there. Our forces haven't rescue them!" said SPARTAN yells before Palmer respond him, "Send infantry and Scorpion there, right now!"

**Britannian territory, battlefield**

THUD!

That was sound of a body was hitting on ground. Some ODST and SPARTANs were standing behind him which Lelouch was wearing his ODST armor. While a soldier came up to him as he show a map of Ghetto from where Clovis is.

"Lelouch." said Private Martin, pointing at G1 on hologram, "This is where Clovis is. There is a way is to force him to tell that a$$hole will stop fighting. If he doesn't then you have to threat against him"

"Yeah I have few plans to threat him. He should be in his transport. We have to activate our cloaks to keep close. Have a soldier to make sure our exit should be clear when we are done with clean up." Lelouch told ODST and SPARTANs nod their heads before they activate their camo as they move their positions while Lelouch slowly made his way through G1 without being detect before two ODST and two SPARTANs were following him without problem.

**Somewhere in battlefield**

Knightmare's cockpit has crash and start running from enemy before the building has start falling down. Kallen ran past a building while cloaked Pelican flew overhead landing close before Ohgi came out from building as he shout her name to caught her attention before they went in.

"This is al your fault! It happens when you oppose the Britannians! Not to mention your a$$shole brother was!" said unmanned resistance fighter, pointing at Kallen with his accuse.

Tamaki looked at man whom insulted her with his look of anger before he start yelling at him, "What!? Why you gutless coward! Don't you see her because she is trying to be best before we had strange people who came here! And now they're finished!"

"How many people were killed because of this?!" said an unknown woman with her hysterically before Tamaki was getting frustrate, trying to control the situation, "Shut up! Just shut up! Do you know how many of us were killed or captured!? Do we!? Quit crying!"

"Ohgi… who was that voice that we heard of? "said Kallen, asking Oghi if they both recognize a person who help them. They both walk through the crowd while they cried or wanting to kill by themselve before anyone tried to stop them.

"Damned if I know. He doesn't answer my question when I called. He…" while he was interrupted when they heard a loud rumbling as the building was crash by Britannian tank drives through the destrution wall as eight Britannian soldiers ran through the breach.

"There you see!? Instead of following someone else that we don't know of! We should've use the poison gas!" said Tamaki, start acting like an idiot.

"So this is where you Eleven scumbag are? You people are all miserable. Prepare your arms."said Commander, gave his order to his soldiers as he raise his hand as the soldiers took aim.

"Fire!" said Commander, dropping his hand down.

"Uh… Naoto!"said Kallen, cried with her fear before she notice something on the other side which there were six figures before a Britannian soldier notice them.

"Hey scumbag!" said SPARTAN as they catching their attention before the another SPARTAN open his fire and shot one Britannian's heart as the bullet goes through with his exit wound as he fell onto his back on the ground.

"Shoot them! Just f*cking shoot them!" said commander, frantic with his fear that he never seen new super soldiers this before. The Britannian tank was destroyed by a Scorpion as it start exploding before UNSC marines came as they start to shoot, killing Britannian soldiers while the survivors were gunned down by SPARTANs and UNSC marine.

"Who are they…." said member of the resistance, start whispering with his awe as SPARTAN stood in from spotlight which it was made by a hole in the sky. He raise some kind of RPG, he is about to shoot before they heard an announcement.

"All force cease-fire at once! I repeat all force cease-fire at once!" an announcement start before the sounds of battle has died down.

"I, Clovis, the third prince of Britannia and royal Viceroy of Area Eleven here by command you. All forces are to cease fire and fall back at once. You must refrain the termination of any Eleven and avoid combat against the unknown factions and alien. But this has to be decided to aid them! Do not provoke them unless they attack first! You must refrain against destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties whether Britannian, Eleven, unknown factions or alien shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are hereby by ordered to cease fire and fall back at once. I seek no violence!"

From his position, Lasky start smiling from his location before he relay his own orders to recall his infantry and Thel's air support.

"This is Infinity. I am ordering the end of combat which it took the place in Ghetto. All forces are must return to UNSC territory or escort any Japanese you find there. And have them to treat if they wish to be. Let Lelouch deal with Clovis."

He met with his positive responses and they cheering as he gave his thought 'I hope you know what you are doing, Lelouch. First thing I have to deal with resistance leader and will be giving good reasons that I have.'

**G1, Britannian's line**

The lights were turning off which it shown nothing but a dark room and two figures with the one holding a pistol at Clovis, along with two ODST and two SPARTANs were finishing clearing up Clovis' subordinate.

"Are you satisfied?"sad Clovis, asking an unknown person if he has done his satisfied.

"Satisfied? What you think am I satisfied? No one didn't think that you were being held by sword point." said ODST battle amor man, still holding his magnum.

"And what do you need to be done? Save few lively ballets? Perhaps a nice game of chess?"said Clovis, asking him as he point at table. He knew he had his pistol was hidden from his table due unsuspected four soldiers did sweep the area.

"And you have familiar ring."said Lelouch, start depolarize his visor from his helmet which it reveal his face.

Clovis was surprise that person was suppose to be dead during Japan's invasion. From what Lelouch said, "Don't you recall?"

He gave him his smile, put his pistol on the table as his face came close to Clovis's face, "The two of us used to play chess together since we are young. I always win against you. It's been five years since we saw each other."

"The eldest son of the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and the son of the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. At your service. But not anymore" said Lelouch gave him a mock bow while four soldiers were start laughing quietly.

He became speechless before he could say anything as he heard more footsteps as he turns, from what he saw a girl name was Nunnally. She coming in with ODST battle armor's with Covenant's camo as she deactive it.

She depolarize her visor from her helmet and stood next to his brother before she move to her spotlight. Clovis was fully surprise when she was walking and could see everything before she state "As the youngest daughter of the late Fourth Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and the Eleventh Prince: Nunnally vi Britannia. At your service. Or is it?"

"Lelouch... Nunnally… But… but I thought…" said Clovis, trying to say anything before Lelouch interrupted him, "Dead? You were wrong. We became ghost and now my revenge came true."

Clovis was frozen, unable to speak his word. His information was wrong which they suppose to die from Japan's invasion and he made his terrible choice as he never knew the ghost is coming to haunt him.

"And we have returned, your highness." said Lelouch, gave him his smile before Nunnally finished him as the SPARTAN came up to her "And we've come back to change everything in order to fix our rights."

Before he could say as Lelouch took his pistol as he held it on Clovis's head. He look at his sister as he gave his proposal, "Sister, why don't we shoot him together?"

"Sure brother." said Nunnally, took her sidearm from her right as they both shot him at same time. They hostile their weapon as they both walk away from Clovis's corpse.

"Let's go. We have to leave before they will miss." said Lelouch. Five soldiers were walking away from him before he heard a camera was clicking, turn as he notice that ODST is using his helmet as there is no flash. He asked him, "What are you doing?"

"Lasky need confirmation if Clovis is dead because he want an evidence that you did kill him." said an unknown ODST soldier, follow him before they continue to walk away.

"And what's your name, soldier?" said Nunnally.

"Rookie. But I can't give you my real name due my operation was failure." said Rookie, gave him his name.

* * *

**Tokyo City, Area 11**

**Few days later...**

Britannian citizens were mourning Clovis's coffin as the big tv from building which the news announce that Prince was assassinated. Before the news gave the information as the tv has gone into black, an orange person was wearing his WWII outfit, start appearing in the tv. He gave his apologize to people as he gave his announcement, "People I would like to apologize for interrupting your favorite programs and today...I would like to give him a message to you and whole world which they need to know everything what we've got."

The tv has gone into black as the screen came back which the person was shown wearing his UNSC uniform, and his rank shown three slashes and a star from his collar.

"Hello and good morning or afternoon, people. I would like to give the message for you and I assume you've seen our actions in Shinjuku Ghetto. You think you're afraid to show yourself after I give the message? Five years ago, we appear from now where and learnt you invade against Japan. And now with every countries were already aware from Japan's Invasion. But I'm ready to help the people to fight against Britannian's invasion because you stole japanese freedom. Stole their rights. Strip their cultures and taint the country's name. But I'm little upset that you've done something to commit. Since I start to asking you, 'What the hell were you thinking?' Is it because you want to dominate the whole world in order to become first? Is it money? Is it resources? Too many questions that I've got. And also there was an oldest quote, 'Those who deny freedom to others, deserve it not for themselves.' Where was our freedom? Japanese citizens are dying, suffering, death and crying for help for those who cannot treated as wound! I would like to...declare the war against Britannian. You think my threat is pointless? Let's see how wrong were you?"

The screen has changed into Knightmare factory which it shown was destroyed by an unknown firepower as it start exploding into half of building. Before the screen went back to Lasky's, "And now I'm reminding you...this is not your freedom. It's people's freedom. The country is not yours and we'll take their homes back to gain their rights and freedom! And we've already list britannian soldiers which they are related to war criminals. Their punishment is...death. But I'm not going to give you the information for you and are schedule. There is quite little news to use. We had thirty defections which they are turned into japanese resistance. Roland, cut it off." The tv has been cut as it went back to normal news as the reporter and people were shock as they watch Lasky's speech.

* * *

**Result: _Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto _**

**_Britannian's strength: _**

**_50 -60 Sutherlands_**

**_over 2500 Britannian Soldiers_**

**_Commander:_**

**_Clovis_**

**_Casualties and Losses:_**

**_30+ Sutherlands_**

**_500+ Soldiers (heavy)_**

**_UNSC's and Thel's strength:_**

**_60 - 80 Serpents and Titans_**

**4500 UNSC Marines**

**900 ODST**

**50 Thel's fighters (air support)**

**Casualties and Losses:**

**Light**

**No casualties**

**Commander:**

**Lasky**

**Lelouch**

**Nunnally**

**Thel**

**General Woods**

**Colonel Tarkov**

**Japanese Resistance:**

**12 Sutherlands**

**over 50 - 80 resistance fighters**

**One Glasgow**

**One stolen military truck**

**Casualties and Losses:**

**11 Sutherlands**

**Extremly high**

* * *

**Author's notes: That's all I've got! And my school will be finish on friday and will start holiday! YIPEE KI YAY!**

**And don't forget to leave the feedback here! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

** Now I have to recap from reviews and now...I should answer with those.**

_wolves567: From your last note and I know Infinity and his fleets will hover over the city in season 2. I know what you meant and now...but hahaha you already did notice it because I'm evil? (sometimes!)_

_pataponvideo: hahahaha you assume me...But I wouldn't do this if I were you XD_

**I do not own anything! Halo belongs to Bungie (former)/ 434 Industries**** and Code Geass belongs to ****Goro Taniguchi. All of my original belongs to me!**

**Oh right I forget about outcomes!**

******_Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto's outcome: _**

******_UNSC/Seperatist Covenant/Japanese Resistance Tatical Victory. _**

******__********_Strategic Britannian f_**ailure

* * *

Chapter 4: Declaring the war

**Ashford Academy, Area 11**

**At same time as Lasky finish his speech...**

Lelouch and other students were in cafteria and were watching Lasky's speech on tv as they were hugely shock as they watch the Knightmare factory was blown into half of building. Lasky finish his speech as the tv has gone into black as it went to normal program. Most of the news were reporting about Lasky's speak, "That person dared to declare the war against Holy Britannian Empire?! And the speech gave the most shocking and provoke against Britannian Military!"

Many news has gone viral and the students were afraid and talking each other. Lelouch act like he doesn't care as he notice his friend sat next to him, astonishing that Lelouch was alive and well "Lelouch, you're ok! But how did you in here?"

"Oh well...You know I've been through there with trouble and end up in vicious territory. Turns out I'm running away as I tried to find my way back here. It took me two days to get me here until authority found me." said Lelouch, lied to him since he was originally enrolled in Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto. So did his sister was. Not to mention Kallen is here too.

He had to investigate her and not wanting to blow her cover unless giving her serious reasons. Rivalz start smiling at him, slap at Lelouch's back, "Thank goodness! You're ok! And did you notice that guy who makes his speech and declaring the war against Britannian?"

"I noticed it. He made his speech and dared to fight against Britannian before provoking them." said Lelouch, knowing that Lasky made his speech after he've seen every marines, ODSTs, SPARTANs, and Elites in their actions.

He finish his lunch as he made his excuse from him, "If you excuse me, then I have things to do before I will head to Student Council." Before he was stop by Shirley. He notice she is upset since Lelouch ditch from school and he knew he wouldn't make his excuse. He look at his friend as he start smile, "Later, Lelouch." He stood up as he walk away from them. He knew he will be lectured by Shirley for Student Council or whatever.

"What were you up yesterday?" said Shirley, still frowning at him because he skip his work as she start to lecture to him.

"Uh...Nothing. It's just...nothing." said Lelouch, trying to make his excuse. He made his worst act when he is in undercover. With his school doesn't know his background, include his handler is in his school and he doesn't know whose handler is.

"This time you will not change your subject. Remember we have to review the club activity budget. If we don't, there will be no more budget that we have. Don't you remember from what she told you?"

"I know. Milly told me and we have time-" said Lelouch before she interrupt him, "We have deadline! We don't have time for this!"

She fume at him as she walk away from him, "Remember deadline and you will spend to clean the classroom after school!"

Heh. It's funny whenever she was angry with him because he ditched his work and start gambling against noble. If he had more plan then he have things to do when UNSC will launch their attack. He might find his mother's killer and he will reclaim his thrown. He felt his right shoulder was pat as he notice his teacher was wearing his casual clothe. He is taller no more than 210 heights and he is younger than 25 years old. He doesn't know who he is and assume he is new teacher.

"Lelouch, care to talk with me for private?"

He nod his head without a word as they both walk to janitor's room. The teacher open the door as he let him in before he close it. He survey the area so that he make sure there are no device in the room before he spoke to him, "Two birds..."

"With one stone." said Lelouch, replied to him as he remember that Lasky gave him a code, "Who are you?"

"Name is Starkie and I'm an ONI agent. And I have to information for you." said Starkie, introducing his name as he gave him with his serious look, "And information must not get out from the room and you can pass to your sister after I'm done. Listen..."

**Few minutes later before the class start**

Lelouch is heading toward to his classroom as he notice the students were watching the news about Lasky's speech and attack. Most of the students talk to each other. From what he heard from them, "It's scary, isn't it?"

"Don't you think JLF might help them? But he haven't said his name and organization. Don't you think that terrorist might have relate with gas attack?"

"No. They're not. That Elven and terrorist don't work together until they appear."

"And they had prisoners in there and I hope they will be ok soon."

Many more were talking as Lelouch decide to ignore them as he head toward to his seat before a teacher came in. He sigh, doesn't like work in school and wish he would stay in UNSC.

**Controlled Territoy, UNSC's Line**

Lasky stood as he watch the destructive building. It sure is ugly since Britannian invade Japan which it cost no more than 3 million lives. And now they did save no more than 20 thousands Japanese citizens and they are being treated by UNSC and offering their shelters, foods...you name it. Just as he notice Japanese resistance took their training. He watch them were jogging or crawling through the mud walk while their superior used a live MA5D assault rifle with live ammo, start to shoot on the ground as he shout at them, "CRAWL FASTER! YOU MUST CRAWL FASTER! MY GRANDMA IS BETTER THAN YOU ARE!" While the Japanese recruit were crawling through the muddy while they are being frightened by their superior, "DO NOT GIVE UP! NEVER SHOW YOUR WEAKNESS TO YOUR ENEMIES!"

They are freshmen and currently to becoming Colonial Militia. Colonial Militia means they would act as support and scout so that they will becoming better soldiers. If they did, then they will join UNSC, then they might've need an experience for their combat. The problem is, the enemies sent a spy to find UNSC's weakness.

Roland found a mole from Japanese Resistance and advise every marines not to spook him until they will caught him with red-hand. Since Roland had suspicious from the building which they hide in the building. Oddly, Britannians were busy to fight against UNSC and Thel's air support and the question is, how did they find the remaining japanese citizens? Only a mole gave them a location so that they would finish remaining surviving Japanese citizens.

ONI start to investigate Japanese Resistance's mole quietly and hasn't made few leaks since the refugee came to UNSC's line. Lasky was given the notes by Roland and ONI about mole. From what he remember he gave them his permission, _'Do what you want with mole. And give him nice room that you've got.'_

And he gave his deal with Japanese Resistance Leader name is Oghi. He gave his deal for protections, shelter and medical treatment. But he gave his request his people would join with UNSC so that they would get their home back. He accept his request and gave Oghi's term and condition and his soldiers would train Oghi's resistance to become Colonial Militia. In the end Oghi agree Lasky's deal before he tell him that he had a mole among resistance and insist to find a mole without problem. He told him to keep his low profile from mole and doesn't want him pass the information to his Japanese Resistance.

Lasky made his way down as he read his report, casualties among marine, SPARTANs, and ODST. He was glad no one died from battlefield, except there are light wounds. In other words, Japanese Resistance and civilians were extremely high casualty and he is not happy when Britannians Military execute civilians in cold-blood. The job is to save the people from death and give them their hope what he got.

He continue to walk toward to POW camp as he notice there are several prisoners, include high rank member which they were ejected from their knightmare frame and goes through wrong lines. They were trying to bribe with prisoner guards. But it didn't work very well and they trying to escape or planning to start the riot in prison so that they will kill marines, japanese citizens and aliens. The place is quite tight security and there are less reports that they are trying to escape in order they are trying to reach Britannian's line, but they failed to reach.

Lasky continue to walk to prison compound as he continue to read 30 defectors which they are turned into japanese resistance. However he need confirmation their story and willing to judge defector. In other words, there are two defector's name which they are britannian's commander, Agne Reed and Martin Dente. They are both defect along with their soldiers or Sutherlands and they surrender to UNSC without causing problems.

He notice a man with his black cloth as it identified as ONI uniform, with his appearance that he got his short blonde hair, reading their files about defectors as he look at him before saluting at him, "Sir, Lasky. My name is Atroym Petrenko." said Atroym, introducing his name with his russian accent, "Nice to meet you."

"You too as well. I assume you're here to interrogate defector?" said Lasky, salute at him before they both lower their arms down.

"Yes. You know I was given an order by her."

He raise his eyebrow, doesn't know who she is before realizing, "Ah...Veronica sent you. What brings you here?"

"And I'm giving you a choice because you can't interrogate two people at same time. Say...we should split up and talk to each one?"

Lasky read their files, took his time as he choice to pick a defector whom he is going to speak with. He closed his files as he gave Martin's file, "I think you should go enlighten him and I'm sure he will tell you with good reasons." He nod his head as he went to Martin's interrogation room.

He continue to walk before he salute a guard before he salute him back, opening the door as Lasky walk through interrogation room. From what he notice a female commander soldier name was, Agne Reed. She is the member of commander of soldier, whom she successfully converterted no more than fifteen soldiers. And lastly, she had he bandage on her right eye which he assume that she lost her eye during battle recently.

Lasky sat on his chair, read her file before closing it, put it on the table before he ask her, "Miss Reed. Do you know why are you here for your own reasons?"

"Yes. I have my own reason because I hate killing the people. It's not like I'm enjoying to kill all of the people, at least I'm tired to kill." said Agne, crossing her arms on her chest, leaning on her back.

"So you have your own reasons because you convinced no more than 15 soldiers?"

"False. I originally had like...five soldiers and there were ten soldiers which they are deserters. I don't see their commanders and they stated they killed their own commander and scatter away from Britannian Military. I didn't found them. They did."

Lasky had double-check her report as it state that she did convert fifteen soldiers before she interrupt him, "I know. It's not in your report which I originally suppose bring my soldiers to your line before the deserters found us and formed with me. I'm trying to be best to keep them alive as I could."

"What made you think after you convince them? Why?"

"It was five years ago since we invade Japan. I joined Britannian Military, originally I was solider before becoming commander. I was part of 20th Wolf Company. The day was ok until we notice there are several civilians and we were originally round them up as prisoner instead that a$$hole commander ordered us to execute the people. I was about to stand against him before my friend did."

"Looks like you don't have choice left. But to save them." said Lasky.

"Only if I hadn't. Then the commander killed one of my friend and we were the one who watched him to die. If I dared to stand against him. But I was scared to stand against him and I couldn't pull my trigger instead becoming the puppet!" said Agne, slamming her fist on the table before she calm down, "I never forget what we did...five years ago." said Agne, felt her own guilty.

"I know you made your terrible mistake. So did we too. You never forget enemies' faces and they will never forgive you. I never forget what we've done few years ago before they came. And your story...is giving me good reasons that you have. But how did you lose your right eye? I assume it was from battle right?"

She reach her right eye, remembering her own burden with her left eye look down, "It was other commander which he almost left me dead after I told them about the truth of executions. I killed him with my knife. I stabbed him no more than four time already. I knew it was his people were about to kill me before my platoon did. I know they did commit their treasons and made their choices. I don't blame them because I've been with them long time ago. It was my responsibility. Not them."

"I understand you. You don't have to. I wish I wouldn't tell you about this. And now you can join with Colonial Militia. How about...I could give you a deal. You join with them, then you will have to change your mind and you may join with marines or ODST." said Lasky, close Agne's file as it gone into black.

**Area 11, Tokyo City**

**Britannian Military's Barrack**

Jeremiah and Villetta drove to Military barrack as they stop by. They both got out from vehicle as Jeremiah read Bartley's file, "Coward. He left our prince to die."

"Why? You meant Bartley?" said Villetta, gave her knowledge that Bartley and Clovis's subordinate escaped or died back in there.

"First, the terrorist stole the gas capsule. Second, an unknown factions and alien showed up in battlefield and humiliated us. Lastly...they infiltrated G1 and killed our prince! They even breach the most highest level security which it suppose not to be happening!" said Jeremiah, doesn't want to lose his temper when he remember from his humiliation.

"I know. From what I noticed they are well-trained soldiers and they had an alliance with aliens. Because we haven't contact them since we invade Japan. I assume they are here to aid Elvens to fight against us."

"And we need more manpower. We lost quarter way from Knightmare Factory and there are reports from injuries. But there are no casualties from factory. We don't know where did his shot came from. He must've gave his threat to us and declaring the war against us."

"And we need to clear the threats fast before anyone would notice." said Villetta. They both walk toward to barracks before she heard from Jeremiah, "Plus they had new Knightmare Frame which I already did encounter it this before. First, we need to find the killer and bring him to justice! Then we will fight this back!"

* * *

**Author's notes: Dun...dun...dun...That's all I've got! And don't forget to leave the feed back here! :D**


End file.
